Daeva and the Angel: Soulless
by History is Made at Night
Summary: Its been a year since Sam went to Hell and came back, its been a year since Lily and Dean last saw each other, its been another year for Evie. A year, 365 days since the Winchesters, their angel, and Daeva last saw each other - what could they possibly get up to in that year? Are they all the same or did someone change too much? More confessions for Lily and Evie will be surfaced.
1. One

**Daeva and the Angel Pt.1: Soulless**

**One**

Lilyana Danielson, full-time angel as of one whole year and few months back. Lily visited a few of her old friends dream. She thought back to a year ago - her ex-boyfriend went to Hell and came back because of Evelyn Knight and her boyfriend, Castiel. Cas helped Lily with her angel training, finding out a lot about her life. Being Gabriel's daughter was a lot to live up to. Evie didn't know that Lilyana knew but it would come out sooner or later. Something she was pretty sure Evie didn't even know was that there was a bloodline that connected Lilyana to a Winchester - that Winchester is Dean. Lily remembered her past angel life and regretted doing what she did.

The one thing Lilyana missed in this messed up the universe was Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother. Lilyana didn't want to admit it right away but she was falling for Dean Winchester, Evie could see the connection between them with what happened before Dean left for his apple pie life with one of his ex-girlfriends - Lisa and her son, Ben.

Lily ended up in one of Dean's dreams one night, he was dreaming of her. They had a connection and he knew it.

"Dean Winchester."

"Lilyana?"

"A year as a full angel. Angel powers are the best - don't know why Evie was complaining so much." Lily said. "Is this a dream, right?" Dean asked.

"Yep. I can go into people's dreams. One of the perks." Lily said. "And the first dream you go into is mine?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you know why." Lily said.

"I'm with-"

"Lisa. I know, I know. I'm not trying to break it up, just saying, I miss you. I miss our old live, that's all." Lily said. The dream ended at the same time like usual for Dean. Lily stood in his dream, alone. She should have say more than just that.

**Soulless**

Lilyana stood outside Dean's house, nervous to knock on the door. Her fist was around to knock when the door swung open. Dean was standing there. "Hey, Dean." She gave a weak smile. "Lily. Why did you come by?" Dean asked, closing the door behind him.

"Dean, I'm sorry. It's been a very stressful year without you." Lily said. "Stressful? Angel work is harder than I expected." Dean chuckled.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Dean Winchester."

"Who put a stick up your ass?"

"I knew it would be a bad idea if I came to you. I should have went to Bobby, he would have understood." Lilyana said. "Understand what?" Dean asked.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Lily was tongue-tied. Dean didn't know about Sam being out of Hell? Oh, Evie had _a lot _of explaining to do! Lilyana looked at Dean, kissing his cheek. "I can't tell you until someone else does. I can't explain it. I can't do anything about it. Just know that what did happen was for the best." Lily said.

* * *

Evelyn Knight was called down by Sam Winchester, who was out of Hell, for something. He didn't go into detail but it was important to him and her. Once she was on the ground, she saw an unconscious Dean Winchester on the cot. She asked what happened to him. Sam told her it was a pack of djinns and attacked him. The same thing happened to Sam a few weeks ago. Evie was hunting around with Sam for the last year - also spending as much time in Heaven as she could with Lilyana and Castiel. Evie was enjoying having Castiel around more and more.

Evie was with Sam in an abandoned house with an unconscious Dean on the ground. "When is he going to wake up?" Evie asked as she played with the angel sword in her hand. "He'll wake up." Sam said.

"When? This is so annoying."

"Blame the poison."

Evie noticed Dean started to stir awake. "Oh, looky here, Sammy. Dean's awake." Evie smirked. Evie liked her new life - she was the bitch again and enjoyed every minute of it. Dean sat up, quickly and confused to who he was staring at. "Hey, Dean." Sam got up from the cot. "I was expecting, uh - I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face - something." Sam said.

"So I'm dead?" Sam chuckled. Evie walked over to Dean. "This is Heaven? Yellow Eyes killed me, and now-"

"Yellow Eyes? That's what you saw?" Sam asked.

"'Saw'?"

"You were poisoned. So whatever kind of crazy you think you've been seeing, it's not real." Evie said. "So, then, are you…real? Or-or am I still-"

"Sam, just do everything, I made you do it before." Evie said. "I'm real." Sam said as he took out the knife. He cut his skin, nothing happened. He walked over to the table, cutting a hole into the salt round and put some into the holy water. He chugged some down.

"All me." Sam groaned at the taste. "That's nasty."

Dean stood up, afraid to ask but did anyway, "Sammy?"

"Yeah, it's me." Dean walked over to Sam, Sam knew what he was going to do. Lily did the same thing the first time she found out. Dean hugged his brother. Sam smiled. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You-you-you were - you were gone, man. I mean, that-that was it. How the hell are you-" Dean started.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, no idea. I-I'm just back."

"Well, was it God, or Cas? I mean, does Cas know anything about it?" Dean asked. "Castiel's been a little MIA lately with Lilyana in Heaven." Evie crossed her arms.

"I've been calling. Cas hasn't answered my prayers. I don't even know where he is. I mean, I was...down there, and then, next minute, it's raining, and I'm lying in that field, alone. Its kind of hard to go looking for whatever saved you when you got no leads. But I looked. I mean, believe me, I looked...for weeks." Sam left out the part Evie was there, waiting for him. He knew the plan between her and Lucifer - he didn't know it was her and Cas who brought him back on Earth.

"Wait, weeks? How long you been back? How long you been back, Sam?" Dean asked. "About a year." Sam said.

"About a year?"

"Dean-"

"You been back practically this whole time?! What, did you lose the ability to send a friggin' text message?!" Dean shouted. "You finally had what you wanted, Dean." Sam said.

"I wanted my brother, alive!"

"You wanted a family. You have for a long time, maybe the whole time. I know you. You only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, and you were building something. Had I shown up, Dean, you would have just run off. I'm sorry. But it felt like after everything, you deserve some regular life." Sam said.

"What have you been doing?"

"Hunting."

"You left me alone, and you two were hunting?" Dean asked. "Not just us." Evie said.

"What?"

"We hooked up with some other people." Sam said. "You two? Working with strangers?" Dean asked.

"They are move like family." Sam said. "And they're here." Evie said.

Sam and Evie brought Dean through the abandoned house, as everyone came back from a hunt. "Hey."

"Hi?"

"My God, you have delicate features for a hunter." Gwen said. "Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Dean, meet Gwen Campbell." Evie said.

"Good to finally meet you. Sam and Evie's gone on and on." Christian said. "And this is Christian…and Mark Campbell." Sam said.

"Hi."

"Campell? Like?"

"Like your Mom." Christian said.

"Third cousin." Sam pointed to Gwen. "Third cousin." Sam pointed to Christian. "Something, something twice removed." He pointed to Mark. "They grew up in the life, lily Mom and like us."

"I thought all of Mom's relatives were gone. And I'm sorry. It's just, you know, why didn't we know about any of you?" Dean asked. "'Cause they didn't know about you. Not until I brought you all together." Samuel said, coming out of the darkness.

"Samuel?"

"Guys, give me a second with my grandsons and Evelyn here, please." Samuel said. Mark, Gwen, and Christian walked out of the room. "Lot of resurrection in your face today. It's all right. Take a minute."

"It's gonna take a little more than a minute. I mean, what the hell? H-how did this happen?" Dean asked. "We're guessing whatever pulled Sam up pulled me down. So, whatever this is, we're both a part of it." Samuel said.

"But you don't know what that is."

"Bingo."

"And you have no leads? Nothing? Well, this-this is, uh…no more doornails coming out of that door, is there?" Dean asked. "As far as we know, it's Samuel and that's Sam." Evie said.

"Okay, am I the only one here that-that-that thinks that this can't all just be fine?" Dean asked. "Believe me, you're not. I wanted to come get you, of course. Sam was adamant about leaving you out, so we did. Until this." Samuel told Dean.

"Right. So, then you ended up in my garage how?" Dean asked. "I got hit before you did - few days ago. Dosed up with poison." Sam said.

"By?"

"Couple of djinn."

"Djinn? I thought those were-were cave-dwelling hermit-type. That's pretty exotic." Dean said. "Not anymore, at least. These look like regular people. They can blend in. And all they got to do to kill you is touch you. Their toxins get in your system, all of a sudden you're hallucinating your worst nightmares, and pretty soon you OD." Evie said.

"Well, then how is Sam breathing air?"

"Samuel had a cure."

"You got a cure for djinn poison?" Dean asked. "Oh, I know a few things. Stick around, I'll show you tricks your daddy never even dreamed of." Samuel said.

"Why are these things after us?"

"Well, you did stake one a while back." Samuel said. "After they came after me, we were pretty certain that they were gonna go gunning for you next." Sam said.

"Lisa and Ben - they are at the house right now. If that thing comes back-"

"It's all right. I already sent someone over there to watch 'em." Samuel said. "You got to take me home right now." Dean said.

* * *

**Welcome to the first chapter of Soulless, part one of three for Daeva and the Angel. This is based on Season Six of Supernatural and I'm still thinking that I'm ending with Season Eight because as much as I love Evie and Lily, they are getting on my nerves and I'm not sure what is new and what's a good plot line anymore. Now, I think out of all my stories, The Angel and Truth Be Told will be the most popular.**

***Lily will be recurring like Evie was in The Winchesters, sorta.**

***I skip a lot of episodes in S6, mainly because S6 isn't my favorite. I do love The French Mistake though! Probably my all time favorite episode.**

***If you're just clicking on, please read The Winchesters, The Angel, and Lily Decides before continuing Soulless. It will all make sense if you read the first three first. **

**BTW: SPN night tonight! And last night was SMASH! AH! Amazing, as always! You know me and my name ;)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, so don't rat me out. I'm a 20 year old who doesn't have a job yet, I don't have time to be sued. All I own is Evie and Lily.**


	2. Two

**Two**

They picked up Lisa and Ben, bringing them to Robert 'Bobby' Singer's house for a while until it was safe for them to go back home. Bobby opened the door to his house, Evie smiled at him with everyone around her. "Damn it." Bobby mumbled. "Good to see you too, Bobby. It's been a while." Dean said.

"If you're here, something's wrong."

"Bobby, this is Lisa and Ben."

"Hi." Lisa said with a smile. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you two. Mi casa es su casa. Maybe you want to just go upstairs. TV's broken, but there's plenty of Reader's Digest. Just don't touch the decor, okay? Assume it's all loaded." Lisa and Ben walked upstairs.

"So…"

"Hey Bobby."

"Sam, Evie."

"You knew? You knew Sam was alive?" Dean asked. "Yeah." Bobby said.

"How long?"

"Look-"

"How long?!"

"All year." Bobby said. "Oh, you got to be kidding me." Dean groaned.

"And I'd do it again." Bobby said. "Why?!" Dean snapped.

"Because you got out, Dean! You walked away from the life. And I was so damn grateful, you got no idea." Bobby said.

"Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?" Dean asked. "Yeah - a woman and a kid and not getting your guys ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant." Bobby said.

"That woman and that kid - I went to them because you asked me to." Dean said. "Good." Bobby said.

"Good for who? I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much. I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find anything to bust you out." Dean said. "You promised you'd leave it alone." Sam said.

"Of course I didn't leave it alone! Sue me! A damn year? You couldn't put me out of my misery?" Dean said. "I wanted to, so did Lily." Evie said.

"Lily knows?"

"She's the one who told me Sam was in that field." Evie said. "Damn that woman." Dean said.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Evie asked. "She came into my dream saying these things that she couldn't explain. This is what she was talking about?" Dean said.

"Guess so." Sam said bitterly.

"Look, I get it wasn't easy, but that's life! And it's as close to happiness as I've ever seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you, son. But you were out, Dean." Bobby said. "Do I look out to you?" Dean asked.

* * *

"What's the plan?" Dean asked when he, Sam, and Evie got back from Bobby's place.

"Well, right now, we stock up - get set." Christian said. "So, you're saying there is no plan." Dean said.

"We'll find 'em. Just got to be patient." Christian said. "Yeah, okay. Oh, here's an idea. Why don't we go kill the sons of bitches that broke into my home?" Dean asked.

"Relax, Dean. We got it handled. Djinn are hard to draw out. Now, you've been out of the game for a while. Leave it to the professionals." Christian said. Evie rolled her eyes, flipping through a magazine. She hated it here but it was the only place she could go.

"Yeah. Sure. Tiny suggestion. You see, djinn are easier to draw out when you got bait. They want Sam and me. They know where I live. Now, I haven't been hunting in a while, but I'm gonna stick my neck out and guess that's a pretty good place for us to go. See? It's almost like I'm a professional." Dean said.

**Soulless**

Evie walked into the house for a second time this week. How was this even possible that she was in Dean's home after a year? Evie walked into the kitchen, sitting on the table she saw a year ago. "Dean, living like this was a dream of mine." Evie said when Dean walked into the kitchen. "Why not get out now?" Dean asked.

"Its hard to hide out with my pride in the air." Evie said. "Right, the Daeva never has time to spend with her angel-boy." Dean said.

"Yeah, about that."

"You two having problems?"

"No, actually, we're going strong. It's just hard when he's in Heaven more often than I am. Lilyana and I haven't exactly been on the up-and-up lately." Evie said. "Best friends having problems, I see." Dean smirked.

"You know, Sam knows."

"Knows what, Evie?"

"About you and Lily."

"Since when?" Dean demanded. "The moment he was risen. Lily told him about that she kissed you a few times and about future Cas' predictions." Evie said, leaving out the part where Sam didn't care about it. Sam didn't care anything much anymore.

Evie took a deep breath before saying, "Lily still thinks you two can get together."

"Well, I have Lisa and Ben. I'm happy."

"I know you are but Lilyana doesn't know that." Evie said. "She should, she came by earlier." Dean said.

"She came by?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Dean asked. "Not really, just unexpected. She hasn't left Heaven much after Sam came back from Hell." Evie said.

"Something's not right with you." Dean noticed, dammit! "Nothing's wrong, Dean." Evie smiled.

"Three djinns off in the trees." Mark said. "Watching us, it's their plan. Everyone needs to clear out." Evie demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me, Christian. They won't come in until Sam and Dean are alone." Evie said. "I'm supposed to leave you here with no backup?" Samuel asked.

"Evie's right. Their smart. They'd wait till they weren't outnumbered. Evie can use her powers to protect us anyway." Sam said. "All right, we won't be far. You call when they come, you hear? Pack up. We're out of here." Samuel said.

* * *

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean. "Oh, yeah." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"No, this is - this is crazy. I mean, you, Grandpa. Whoever brought you back…" Dean said. "They don't want to be found." Sam said.

"Yeah, I get that, but who are they and what do they - what do they want? Why?" Dean asked. "That's a very good question." Evie said.

"Do you remember it?"

"What?"

"The Cage?"

"Yeah."

"You want to-"

"No."

"Well, if anybody can relate…" Dean started. "Dean, I don't want to talk about it. I'm back. I get to breathe fresh air, have a beer, hunt with my family, see you again. So why exactly would I want to think about Hell?" Sam said.

"And you really think-" Dean stopped when he looked out the window. Evie followed his glance to the house next door. Dean's neighbors were getting murdered by djinn. He started run out of the house.

"Dean! Stop! They're already dead!" Evie yelled. "This is happening because of me!" Dean shouted.

"Dean!"

Sam ran over to his bag, grabbed two vials of Samuel's cure when a djinn stood in the doorway. Evie and Sam watched as his arms get covers in black markings. The vials were knocked out Sam's hand, Evie grabbed the floor lap. She smacked the djinn with the lamp shade. The djinn grabbed the lamp base, trying to touch Evie's hand. Sam helped Evie push the djinn over the table.

Sam opened the closet to see the golf clubs. Sam grabbed one, trying to hit the djinn. Sam hit it until he was dead. "Sam." Evie said when a female djinn appeared in the room. Then another male djinn arrived in Dean's house. Evie grabbed a club as Sam waved his club around. "What do we do?" Evie asked.

"Not sure."

"Swing - see what we hit?" Evie suggested. "Possible." Sam said. Evie swung, hitting the female djinn in the head with the metal club. The djinn grabbed the club, throwing it to the side.

"Swinging isn't the best idea." Evie mumbled as she threw a punch at the djinn in front of her. Samuel came running in, helping Sam and Evie fight off the djinn.

* * *

"So, Samuel and the cuzzes?"

"Don't know. They left in a hurry. We're meeting them back at their place. You, uh, you coming with us?" Sam asked. "No, no. I'm going back for Lisa and Ben." Dean said.

"But you said-"

"I did. I changed your mind." Dean said. "Look, I practically shoved you at them." Sam said.

"That's a funny way to put it, but all right." Dean said. "I'm just saying, I really wanted that for you. And when I told you to go, I-I thought... You could have it, you know? But now I'm not so sure. I mean, you got to consider the fact that you'll be putting them in danger if you go back." Sam said.

"So, what, its better to leave them alone, unprotected, and then they're not in danger? I did this to them. I made them vulnerable the moment I knocked on their door, and I can't undo that. But what I can do is go with the best option." Dean said. "Just wish you were coming with us. It's boring without the gang together." Evie said.

"Why?"

"Don't be stupid."

"No, I mean it. I mean, you know plenty of good hunters. I'm rusty. I did something seriously stupid going out there. I almost got us killed." Dean said. "And that's exactly why we want you." Evie said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "You just went. You didn't hesitate. Because you care, and that's who you are. Me? I wouldn't even think to try." Sam said.

"Yes, you would."

"No, Dean. I'm telling you, it's just better with you around. That's all." Sam said. "Listen…" Dean held up the keys to the Impala. "She should be hunting. Take her."

"Thanks. Really. But I already got my car set up how I like it. We should hit the road." Sam said.

"I'll walk you out." They walked out of the house towards Sam's car. "Keep in touch, you hear?" Dean said.

"'Course. It was really good to see you again, Dean." Sam said. Sam walked to the car. "Dean, you sure?" Evie asked.

"I'm sure." Evie nodded, sadly. "Mind not going into Ben's dreams anymore." Evie nodded, sadly again. She walked to the car, waving bye.

* * *

**Just to repeat myself, not a big fan of S6, so I will be skipping a lot of episodes that the girls have no business being in. Some were really hard to add them in so, I skipped them or I shortened them. Like with episode one of the season. Only two chapters.**

**Did anyone read the first chapter or am I just posting for the hell of it? Is anyone having issues with email or something? I'm not but is anyone?**

**See you on Monday!**


	3. Three

**Three**

_"Hey, I'm about eight hours out of the Campbell Base."_

"Change of plans. We need you in PA - town called Easter."

_"What are you doing in Pennsylvania?"_

"Case."

_"A case? When? It's been like a day and a half."_

"Sam likes to work."

_"Apparently." _

"Call when you roll into town, kay?" Evie hung up the phone, rolling her eyes.

Evie walked into the motel room as Sam's girl of the night walked out, she raised an eyebrow at Evie. "You really think Sam's that kinda guy? He's a one-night stand kinda guy. I know you gave him your number. He won't use it." The woman glared as she stormed off. Evie smirked as she closed the door. "How are you able to work out in jeans, dude?" Evie handed over a coffee to him.

"I just like to."

"Dean called. Told him where we were. I told him to call once he was in town." Evie said. "Good, good." Sam smiled.

"You can just wipe that smile off your face, Sammy-boy because you are never going to have me." Evie said. "You know I get what I want." Sam said.

"And I'm a Daeva who can snap your neck in 10 seconds." Evie smirked.

* * *

Evie was leaning against Sam's car, looking over the reports with Sam next to her. Dean drove up in the Impala, talking on the phone with Ben who broke something. "Ben...I know you're lying. Because I lie professionally, that's how. Now tell your mom that you broke the damn thing and take it like a man. Okay? Okay." Dean hung up the phone. Evie rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You - molding the minds of today's youth. Who knew?" Evie smirked. "Tell me about it." Dean said.

"How'd it go?"

"With?"

"You and Lisa. How'd she take it when you bailed?" Sam asked. "Shockingly cool, actually." Dean said.

"Better for everybody." Sam said. "Yeah, I suppose. Still driving the plastic piece of crap, huh?" Dean asked as they walked into the police station.

"What's your mileage again?" Sam smirked. "Shut up." Dean said.

**Soulless**

"Officer Gerald Hatch, 17-year veteran, found dead in the ready room three days ago." Evie said. "Whoa. Somebody was over-hydrated." Dean said.

"Basically, yeah. They guy just…liquefied. Most of the meat, bones, dense tissue - they just turned into blood." Sam said. "Okay, I don't get it." Dean said.

"Nobody gets it." Evie said. The three of them flashed their badges at the guard. "No, I mean, I get that. I'm saying, if the guy was a mop job, then what are we doing in the morgue? What's left of him to look at?" Dean asked.

"Not here to look at him." Sam opened the drawer, uncovering a body with boils covering the entire body of a cop. "Oh, bad news." Dean said.

"Officer Toby Gray. They brought him in - found him dead in his patrol car, sitting at a speed trap on the outside of town." Sam said. "'Extreme allergic reaction.'" Dean read from the report.

"Yeah. Boils. Covered from head to toe." Evie said. "Yeah, on the inside, too. It says his airways are chock full of them. This startin' to look a little witchy to you?" Dean asked.

"That was my first instinct, but I found zero signs of hexwork anywhere. Far as I can tell, witchcraft was not involved." Sam said. "There's got to be some sort of link between, uh, skid mark and bubble wrap here." Dean said.

"No question."

"Can I get a witness?"

"Officer Ed Colfax. Saw Hatch go from a solid to a liquid." Evie said. "Another cop?" Dean questioned.

"Hatch's partner." Sam pushed the body back into the drawer.

* * *

"Sam are you racing Dean?" Evie asked. "Of course not." Sam said.

"You lost anyway." Evie said as she got out of the car, walking over to Dean. They walked up to the door of Officer Colfax's house. Sam knocked on the door. "Hello? Officer Colfax?" Dean called out. The door opened, Officer Ed Colfax was standing there. He was dressed in his uniform.

"Whoa. Lookin' sharp, Kojak."

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. "We're the Fed, Ed. We're here to ask you a few follow-up questions about your partner's death." Sam said.

"Don't worry about it. Its nobody's business."

"Officer Colfax-"

"Don't worry about it!" Ed slammed the door in their faces. Sam kicked in the door. "Dude!" Dean shouted. They walked into Ed's office. As the walked down the hall all the photos on the wall - the faces are scratched out. Ed was scratching out all the faces in his pictures.

"Officer Colfax?"

"Hey, you all right?" Evie asked. "Don't worry about it." Ed said.

"Right. Look, Officer Colfax - Ed. We think that your partner died of unnatural causes." Dean said. Ed scratched at his hat. Evie wasn't sure why but the hat had something to do with what was happening to him. "Did he have any enemies that you know of?"

"You might say that."

"Oh, yeah? Who that?"

"They both had it coming. Me too. I'll be the next to go, and then it'll be over. And God will be satisfied." Ed said. "Why does God want you all dead?" Evie asked.

"'Cause of Christopher Birch." Ed knocked over a booze, watching it spill on the ground. He stared at it before a few moments. "Oh, damn it."

"Who's Christopher Birch?" Sam asked. "He has no face." Ed said.

"Ed?"

"Officer, you all right?" Ed picked up the bottle, placing it upright again. "Who is Christopher Birch, Ed?" Sam asked.

"Ed!"

"Christopher Birch is a kid with no face...and a planted gun." Ed said. "Uh, you, uh - you got a little something…" Dean pointed to Ed's head. There was blood dribbling down from under his hat. Ed put his finger to his head.

"…yeah."

"Damn. My head's been itching like a dirty jock." Ed fell forward, his face landed in the broken glass on the desk. "Ed?" Evie leaned over, taking his pulse.

"He's dead." There was a buzzing sound coming from the hat. She lifted the hat, locusts crawled out from Ed's head. "Oh, that's disgusting." Evie said.

* * *

**Surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEKAH! My best friend and editor is now 20 years old. Plus, I get to see her next week when she's home for a small weekend before her winter vacation. Now, let's hope last night's snow storm didn't mess it up because I'm not sending her the gifts, which makes me think, I need to finish them! **

**Thank you for the reviews! **


	4. Four

**Four**

"Sweet. Blood, boils, locusts." Dean said. "Three most popular Egyptian plagues." Evie said. Dean picked up the jar that contained the locusts.

"Yeah, but these guys...ate their way out of a cop's melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James." Dean said. "Meanwhile, a kid named Christopher Birch was shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the exact same police report." Sam said.

"'Suspect exited vehicle brandishing a firearm. We were forced to fire.' 'Just a kid with no face and a planted gun.' Bunch of dicks. So they pop the kid, plant the piece." Dean said as he read from the report.

"Maybe Colfax is right. You know, maybe heaven has a hate-on for bad cops." Sam said. "So we're listening to the guy with the bug in his custard? That's - that's the, uh, the theory you want to go with?" Dean asked.

"Dean, angels got to have something to do, right, now that we're post-Apocalypse?" Sam said. Dean opened a beer. "We should call Cas." Dean said.

"You're kidding right?" Sam scoffed. "Dean, I tried. It was the first and second and third thing I did, soon as I got topside. Son of a bitch won't answer the phone." Sam said.

"Well, let's give it a shot. Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." Dean said.

"You're an idiot."

"Stay positive."

"Oh, _I am positive_."

"Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a...plague-like situation down here, and...do you...do you copy?" Dean asked.

"Like I said…son of a bitch doesn't answer-" Sam stopped when he looked at his brother's face. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sam asked.

"He's not the only one." Sam turned in his chair to look at Castiel when see his ex-girlfriend standing there. She looked at him, then moving towards Evie. Lily was pretty absent around here these days. Evie hugged her best friend.

"Hello."

"Hello?"

"Y-yes?"

"Hello? Hello?!"

"That is still the correct term?" Cas asked. "He's just pissed that he's been calling you and nothing in return." Evie said breaking the embrace from Lilyana.

"So, what you-you like him better or something?" Sam asked. "Dean and I do share a more profound bond." Dean looked at Castiel confused. The girls raised an eyebrow at Cas. "I wasn't gonna mention it."

"Cas, I think what he's trying to say is that...he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?" Dean said. "If I had any answers, I might have responded. But I don't know, Sam. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage...or why." Castiel said.

"So…it wasn't God?"

"No one's even seen God. The whole thing remains mysterious." Cas said. "What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked.

"What part of 'I don't know' escapes you're understanding?" Castiel asked. "Cas, look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, 'I don't know.' Just because we have some sort of a-a bond or whatever…" Dean started.

"You think we came because you called? I came because of this." Cas walked over to the table, looking at the research.

"Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters." Dean said. "It does help one to focus." Cas said.

"Wait, so-so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings?" Sam asked. "Wow, you would think we would actually kill these people. Try its the Staff of Moses." Lilyana said.

"The Staff?"

Cas picked up the jar of locusts. "It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall." Castiel said. "Yeah, that ones made the paper." Dean said.

"B-but I thought the Staff turned, like, a-a river into blood, not one dude." Sam said. "The weapon isn't being used at full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect." Castiel said.

"Okay, but...what is-what is Chuck Heston's disco stick doing down here, anyway? I mean, don't you guys put away your toys?" Dean asked. "Before the apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained. It's been chaos up there since the war ended. In that confusion, a number of...powerful weapons were...stolen." Cas said.

"Wait, you're saying our artifacts are loose?" Evie asked. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this. I need your help." Cas said.

"That's rich. Really."

Cas tossed the jar to Sam. "Sam, Dean, my "people skills" are "rusty". Pardon me, but I have spend the last "year" as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me, you do not want that weapon down here. Help me find it. Or more people will die." Castiel said, using air-quotes while he talked. "All right. Okay. Well, if the angels didn't pull the trigger, then that brings us back to motive." Dean said.

"What?" Castiel asked. "Back to the case." Evie said.

"Right now, we got three dead cops. Only thing linking them...is this." Sam held up the paper. "'Father of slain suspect calls for investigation.'"

* * *

"Oh, Cas, a little warning next time." Dean groaned. "What the - how'd you get in here?!" The older man asked.

"Mr. Birch, settle down." Dean, Sam, and Evie showed FBI badges. "Federal agents." Sam said.

"But you can't just walk in here!"

"Quite a collection you've got there, huh?" Sam said. "What are you trying to-" Mr. Birch started.

"Look, we know the truth, all right? Chris didn't have a gun on him when those cops shot him. They set him up." Sam said. "Yeah. They're all getting theirs." Darryl said.

"And who's giving it to them, Darryl?" Sam asked. "Darryl? Did you kill Toby Gray and the others?" Dean asked.

"Me?! I didn't kill anyone! Look at how they died!" Darryl snapped. "You smote them with the Staff of Moses!" Cas said.

"The hell kind of Feds are you?"

"We don't have time for this. Where is it?" Cas asked. "Leave my Dad alone!" The son yelled. They turned towards the stairs to see Darryl's son, Aaron with a piece of the staff.

"Is that…"

"Yep."

"Shouldn't it be bigger?" Sam asked. "Yes, it was sawed off." Lily said.

"Leave him alone! It wasn't him!" Aaron shouted. "Aaron, get out of here!" Darryl shouted. Castiel press two fingers to Darryl's head, he fell back onto the sofa, unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Aaron asked. "He's sleeping." Evie said. Aaron pointed the staff at Evie. Cas teleported next to Aaron, taking the staff away from the boy.

"Cas, take it easy."

"Listen, we're not here to hurt you, okay? But we need to know...where did you get this thing?" Dean asked. "Please don't kill my Dad. It was me. I did it." Aaron said.

"Nobody's killing anybody. What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Aaron. Aaron Birch."

"Okay, Aaron Birch, where did you get this?" Dean asked. "You won't believe me." Aaron said.

"Try us." Lily said. "It was an angel." Aaron said.

"An angel?"

"Those liars, they killed my brother, and nothing bad even happened to them. It's not fair. So I prayed to God every night he would punish them. God didn't answer. But he did." Aaron said. "His name - did he give you a name?" Evie asked.

"No. He just said I could have justice, but I was gonna have to take it myself. He-he gave me the stick." Aaron said. "He just give it to you? Ah, come on. He didn't just give it to you, did he, Aaron?" Lily asked.

"I bought it."

"You bought it? With what? What's your allowance?" Sam asked. "What did the angel want for it? What did you give him for it?" Dean asked.

"My soul."

"You sold you soul to an angel?" Evie asked. "Can that even happen?" Lilyana asked.

"It's never happened before. An Angel's buying souls. That could explain why he cut the staff into pieces." Cas said.

"Why?"

"More pieces, more product."

"More 'product'? Who is this guy?" Dean asked. "We'll find him." Cas said. Cas pressed two fingers to Aaron's head, falling unconscious.

"What did you do that for?"

"Portability."

**Soulless**

Everyone arrived back to Sam's hotel room, Aaron over Castiel's shoulder. He placed Aaron on the bed. "Cas, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?" Dean asked. "If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand." Cas said.

"Like a shirt tag at camp?" Dean asked. "I have no idea. But I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul." Castiel said.

"How?"

"Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating." Cas said. "Hold on!" Lily said.

"Lilyana."

"He's a kid, Cas. A kid."

"Any permanent damage?" Sam asked. "What?!" Evie, Dean, and Lily shouted.

"Physically, minimal." Cas said. "Oh, well, yeah, then by all means, stick your arm right in there." Dean said.

"Dean, if I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the angel down." Cas said. "And I'm all for that. But come on, there's got to be another way." Dean said.

"There is no other way."

"You're gonna torture a kid?"

"I can't care about that, Dean! I don't have the luxury." Cas said. Castiel pushed his arm into Aaron's chest, the boy screamed. Dean went to stop Cas when Sam held him back. Lily was standing next to Evie, looking away from the kid. Castiel pulled his hand away, Aaron stopped screaming.

"He'll rest now."

"Did you get a name?" Evie asked. "I thought he died in the war." Castiel said.

"A friend of yours?" Evie asked. "A good friend." Cas sighed.

"Well, he's moonlighting as a crossroads demon. So, what's his name, Castiel?" Lilyana asked. "Balthazar." Evie almost tripped over her own feet.

"Balthazar? Crossroads angel…there's no way." Evie said. "You know him?" Lily asked.

"Before Cas there was Balthazar who was my protector. I thought he died long ago." Evie said. "So we can find him now, right?" Sam asked.

An angel appeared into the room. "Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name." The angel attacked Castiel with an angel sword. Cas blocked it with his own. "And by the way, Raphael says hello." Lily and Evie stepped backwards as the two angels fought in the room. They pushed each other out the window - falling several stories into a car belong. They ran to the window, looking out. The angel that knows Raphael was gone and Castiel looked like he was in pain.

"My car."

"Silver lining."

**Soulless**

"He's gone." Cas said when he arrived back into the room. "Who was that guy?" Lily asked.

"A soldier of Raphael. He must have followed me when I and Lilyana answered your call." Castiel said. "Raphael? The archangel? I'm sorry, what's going on here?" Sam asked. Castiel got a bowl from the cupboard.

"I can explain later. Right now we have to-"

"No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cas! I don't know who's on first, what's on second." Dean said. "What is 'second'?" Castiel asked.

"Don't start that."

"It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. I - and many others - the last thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic." Castiel said. "You're talking civil war." Sam said.

"Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war." Cas said. Castiel pulled Sam's weapons bag from under his bed. "Help yourself." Sam said.

"What happens if Raphael win? What-what does he wants?" Dean asked. Cas took out a flask of holy water. "What he's always wanted - to end the story like way it was written." Castiel said.

"You mean the Apocalypse, the one that we derailed?"

"Yes. That one. Raphael wants to put it back on the rails." Cas said. "Why?" Dean asked.

"I need myrrh."

"Myrrh?" Cas wasn't standing by the bed anymore. "Freakin' angels." Dean groaned as Cas reappeared behind Dean. He was drawing on the kitchen table with chalk.

"Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?" Lily asked. "He's a traditionalist." Cas said.

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

"I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry. Now I need your blood." Castiel grabbed Dean's hand, slicing it. "Why don't you use your own?" Dean asked. Dean squeezed his hand shut, blood dripped into the bowl. Castiel added myrrh and holy water. Sirens started to approach.

"Uh, Cas, how long does this spell take?" Sam asked. "Got him. Let's go." Cas said.

"What about him?" Lily pointed to Aaron on the bed. "Don't you think the police will take him home?" Castiel asked.

* * *

**I love this episode, mainly because of Balthazar! I just love him and wish he didn't die in the end. **

**Yes, Evie knows something's wrong with Sam, but don't know he's soulless.**

**EPIC, EPIC, EPIC NEWS! SUPERNATURAL HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR A NINTH SEASON! YES! Along with Vampire Diaries and Arrow. This day keeps getting better and better! **


	5. Five

**Five**

"Huh, I was expecting Dr. No, less Liberace." Dean said. "Wait until you meet him." Evie said. Cas and Evie walked into the foyer. They teleported to the upstairs, the followed the loud music to a room. The room had a piano and strobe lights. The door closed behind them. Cas had his angel sword at the ready.

"Cas, Evie. You're here."

"Balthazar."

"It's so good to see you. He told me you were floating around." Balthazar said. "He?" Evie questioned.

"I believe you two have flown together. Oh, you know, the old frog in the throat." Balthazar said. The angel that attacked Castiel earlier was dead on the ground in front of them. "Even I know that - that's a bad joke. I grieved your death." Cas said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that, you know. I wanted them to think, you know, so…they wouldn't come looking for me." Balthazar said.

"What is all this? What are you doing?" Evie asked. "Whatever I want. This morning I had a ménage à - what's French for 12?" Balthazar asked.

"You stole the Staff."

"Sure, sure. I stole a lot of things."

"You were a great and honorable soldier. We fought together." Castiel asked. "Yes, too many times to count." Balthazar said.

"I know you. You're not some common thief." Evie said. "Common? No. Thief? Eh…" Zar shrugged.

"We need your help."

"I know. I've been hearing all about you, and as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cas, nothing's changed. We're brothers. Of course I want to help you." Balthazar said. "Thank you. I need the weapons." Cas said.

"Don't ask that."

"Why take them? Why run away?"

"Because I could! What? What? I - you're the one who made it possible. The footsteps I'm following - they're yours. What you did, stopping the big plan, the prize fight? You did more than rebel. You tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us. It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom." Balthazar said. "And this is what you do with it?" Evie asked.

"Hey, screw it, right? I mean, Dad's not coming back. You might as well blow coke and jump on the bed. You proved to me we could do anything, so I'm trying everything. What difference does it make?" Balthazar said. "Of course it makes a diff - it's civil war up there!" Cas snapped.

"I know."

"If we can beat Raphael, we can end this! Just give me the weapons!" Cas said. Balthazar laughed. "Do you know what's funny about you? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting. It will never stop. My advice - grab something valuable and fake your own death." Zar said.

"Your insane, Zar! Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive." Evie said. "Oh, Raphael can try me anytime. I'm armed. I'm sorry, Cas. All else aside, I'm really, really happy to see you. Even though you still have that stick up your ass." Zar said.

Thunder crashed in the distance. "Was that you?" Zar asked. "I can't control the weather yet." Evelyn said.

"Oh, that's my cue. Tell, uh, Raphael to bite me." Balthazar disappeared. Castiel and Evie looked at each other.

* * *

An angel was armed with an angel sword, Lilyana stood there with her sword, smiling. "Good to see you again." She said.

"Lilyana. Your de - you're bleeding." The angel said. "A little help here, guys." Dean took Lily's hand, slamming it on the blood sigil. The angel disappeared. Lily and Dean smiled at each other. As another angel was trying to attack Sam.

"Yo! Watch out!" Lily yelled as she threw the angel sword, hitting the angel in the chest.

* * *

An angel appeared in the room, looking at the dead angel on the ground. He moved over the body towards Evie and Cas. "You're making a mistake. Please. There is another way. Brother, please, I don't want to hurt you." Castiel said. The angel moved quicker to Castiel. Evie grabbed his angel sword, throwing it at the angel. The angel screamed and died. "Why won't any of you listen?"

Evie was thrown across the room, over the piano. She hissed in pain when she saw it was Raphael who just hurt her. "They don't listen, Castiel, because their hearts are mine." Raphael said. Castiel was thrown at the double doors, opening them. Castiel was on the ground while Evelyn got her strength back. She advanced for the doors when the slammed shut. "Oh come on!" She screamed. Evie heard Castiel fall down the stairs.

"Cas!" Evie tried to wave her hand over the door but nothing was working - not even her demon powers. A hand went over her mouth. Evie screamed into the hand.

"Evie, shut up." Zar said. The hand was lowered away from her mouth. "Zar? You came back?" Evie smiled. Balthazar smiled at her, he's cocky smile but a smile. She threw her around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you." She whispered. They teleported to the main room where the stairs were. Raphael had an angel sword in hand, ready to kill Cas. Evie went to say something when Zar put a finger to his lips. She nodded. "Hey! Look at my junk." Balthazar held up a glowing crystal.

"No." Raphael vessel died right there and then. Evie smiled, running over to Castiel, helping him up. Zar chuckled. "Same thing happened to Lot's wife. Iodize the poor sucker and your kitchen is stocked for life." Balthazar said.

"You came back."

"Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time." Zar said. "Next time?" Evie smirked.

"No time like the present." Dean flicked on the lighter, dropping it onto the holy oil circle. "Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!" Zar shouted.

"First you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul!" Lily said. "Lilyana, what a surprise. Am I?!" Zar snapped.

"Sam."

"Unless you like your wings extra crispy," Sam uncorked the jar of holy oil. "I'd think about it." Sam said.

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let-"

"I believe…the hairless ape has the floor." Castiel said. Zar laughed. "Very well." His clasped his hands together, inhale and exhaling. "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own." Balthazar said.

"Why you buying up human souls, anyway?" Dean asked. "In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now...release me." Zar said.

"Suck it, ass clown. Nobody said anything-" Evie lowered her hand, lowering the flames. "Evie, what the hell?" Dean snapped.

"His debt is paid to me. He's released." Evie said. "Fair enough." Zar disappeared from sight. You could hear him fly away.

"Evie, are you out of your mind?!" Dean yelled at her. "No, I'm not. Balthazar paid his debt to me. He said he'd save me when I most needed it. Raphael was hurting Cas, Zar came to my rescue." Evie said. Cas and Lily left the house, they heard angel wings flutter.

**Soulless**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Evie asked Lilyana as they walked towards the Impala where Dean and Sam were filling it with Sam and Evie's weapons they had and collected along the way. "I'm sure. I'm going to stay at Bobby's for a little while. I miss seeing him." Lily said.

"Something's not right with you, Lily. You ignored Sam like he was the plague, what's the matter?" Evie asked. "Nothing's the matter, Evie. I just don't see the problem. Sam and I are two people who…" Lilyana couldn't even say the word. Evie opened her mouth to say something when Lily vanished.

"In the words of Dean Winchester, frickin' angels!" Evie ran a hand through her hair that needed to be re-dyed to its normal color. She walked over to Dean and Sam. They were talking about how Sam didn't even care that Cas tortured that poor kid.

"-that you even cared."

"Y-you're wrong."

"Hey man, I'm just trying to figure this out because... something's different with you. You know that." Dean said. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Sam said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean...I've been hunting non-stop for the past year, kind of - kind of on the wild, you know? So, yeah, I suppose I'm a little rough around the edges." Sam said. "Yeah, I get that. I just don't think I'm getting the whole scoop. You went to hell, Sam. And believe me, I know what that does to a guy." Dean said.

"To you."

"What?"

"You know what it does to you. It-it tortured you. You know? I think it still does. But, Dean...I'm okay." Sam said. "So you're saying you're stronger than Dean?" Evie smirked.

Sam chuckled. "No, just saying we're different." Sam got into the Impala. Evie and Dean exchanged looks, knowing what the other person was thinking. Something was seriously wrong with Sam.

* * *

**Supernatural Wednesday! Yay! I can't wait for tonight! Kevin's back, he's one of my new favorite characters! With the news of a Ninth Season, I'm not sure if I'll write it or not. I have a...new ending in mind but it all depends on the finale and clips of Fall 2013 to determine if I'll continue. Right now, I'm writing an off story (kinda like a spin-off) about if Evie and Lily were taken back in time and changed history. That will be coming out soon as soon as S8 ends. **


	6. Six

**Six**

Dean and Evie were examining a body near a children's park. Sam was scanning for EMF. Evie was kneeling beside the body. "No EMF." Evie pulled out of the dead man's body. "Find anything?" Dean asked. Evie dropped the glove on the ground, picking up the claw.

"Looks like a claw."

"What in the hell leave a claw like that?" Sam asked. "No idea. Call Bobby." Evie said, standing up with the claw in hand. Sam took it to look at it closely. Dean called Bobby.

"Never seen anything like it."

"Me either. Can't wait to see what it is." Evie said. Dean looked at Sam and Evie. "Maybe he's in the can?" Sam said. Dean put the call on speaker.

_"Yeah?"_

"What happened? You fall and can't get up?"

_"Hilarious. What's up?"_

"We're in Wisconsin. Six bodies, chests cracked wide open. No EMF, no sulfur, no hex bags. We did find this though. Dean, take a picture." Dean snapped a picture of the claw in Evie's hand. "All right check your wagon." Dean said.

_"That's a new one." _

"Yeah, we need an ID ASAP. This thing is on a rampage. Call us as soon as you dig something up." Dean said.

_"Dean, I'm a little busy." _

"Well then kick Bo Derek out of your bath tub. We gotta case here."

_"I'll call you back."_ Bobby hung up on them.

* * *

"Is there a reason you had to break in?" Lilyana asked when she leaned against the shelf Bobby needed. "Balls." He murmured.

"Hello to you too, Bobby. You could have just called me and I would have gotten you the book for you." Lily handed the book over to Bobby. "Why are you here, Lily?" Bobby asked.

"I wanted to visit."

"I haven't been able to contact Crowley." Lily growled. Her whole plan was falling out of place. "That's not what I was going to say." Lily faked being happy.

"Really?"

"Okay, fine. I want it back, Bobby! You promised." Lily groaned. "As soon as my soul is back in my body, I'll give it back." Bobby said.

Lily needed that book on bloodlines to figure out what the hell she did wrong. Why would Heaven punish her with this shit?

* * *

_"You're hunting a lamia." _

"Come again?"

_"It's a monster. Juices hearts, chugs the blood. Never heard of one popping up outside of Greece though." _

"Well, looks like this one is immigrating - snacking on people. How do we kill it?"

_"There is a couple of ways. Easiest is a silver knife blessed by a Padre." _

"That's all we needed. Bye Bobby." Evie hung up on Bobby, telling the Winchesters the plan.

**Soulless**

"You're welcome."

"Aww…did someone forget to say thanks to good old Bobby?" Lilyana appeared in the living room. "Hey I'm still here!" A female voice came from the basement.

"You have someone over?"

"No."

"I can hear you!" Lily walked to the basement, finding a crossroads demon strapped to the chair in a devil's trap. "Ah, now I know your trying to contact Crowley." Lily said.

"Lilyana."

"Good to see you too."

"Hey there cranky. You were gone so long I just assumed alcoholic coma." She smirked. "Where were we?" Bobby asked.

"Your soul."

"Right. Talk."

"Look at you, all in a rush. Foreplay gets you more play." She smirked. "I want Crowley's name." She looked at Bobby, smiling. "His real name, back when he was flesh and blood." Bobby said.

"Why don't you ask Evie?" Lily asked. "Every time I bring it up, she avoids the question." Bobby said.

"Evelyn Knight, his personal pet." Lily and Bobby looked over at female crossroads demon. "Pet?" Lily asked.

"Of course, how do you think she's living?" She smirked. "She made a deal?" Lily asked.

"Not exactly. More like…fair trade."

"Of what?"

"Ask her in a few years. See what she says." The demon said. "Bobby, what's in the bag?" Lily asked.

"What do you think?" Bobby rolled his eyes. "I thought that was a myth." Lily said.

"Let's find out." Bobby dumped the contents of the bag into the bowl. He grabbed a flame thrower. "It's a myth." The demon said.

"Well, then you've got nothing to worry about then." Lily said as Bobby ignited the flame thrower. The flames touched the bones in the bowl. The demons screamed in pain. Bobby lowered the flame on the thrower.

"I can't!" She cried out. "Higher." Lily said. Bobby nodded, put the flame on higher. The demon screamed again, her flesh was starting to burn up.

"You don't know what he will do to me."

"Right now you better worry about me." Bobby said. He burned the demon again. "You don't get it, he's the king." She cried.

"King of the Crossroads, I've heard the speech." Bobby said. "No. King of Hell." Lily lowered the flame thrower in Bobby's hand.

"King of Hell?" The demon nodded as the doorbell rang. "Ignore it." Lily hissed. Bobby blow out the thrower as the bell rang again.

"You gonna get that or what?" The demon asked. "Watch her." Bobby ordered.

"What else will I be doing?" Lily asked as Bobby walked up the stairs. "Just you and me." The demon said. Lily picked up the frame thrower, picking it at the bones.

"Try anything and I will kill you without any answers." Lilyana said. "You won't dare." The demon glared at her.

"Try me." Lily listened to Bobby upstairs. She heard a woman's voice talking with Bobby. Lilyana tilted her head, placing the flame thrower on the ground next to her feet. She walked up the stairs to the door as the demon yelled and shouted for help. Lily waved her hand over the demon, silencing it. Lilyana walked into the kitchen to see Bobby attempting to flirt with a very pretty blonde woman. "Oh, hello." She said. Bobby looked over this shoulder at Lily.

"Hi."

"This is your daughter, Bobby?" Lily looked at Bobby, clenching her jaw. "Yeah, meet Lily. Lily, meet Marcy." Bobby said.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry if you heard anything downstairs, classic horror film marathon on TV. Kind of a sucker for them." Lily smiled. "No problem. Enjoy the cobbler." Marcy said.

"Thanks. _Dad_, I'll be downstairs when your done here." Lilyana waved bye to Marcy before pretty much running back to the basement. Bobby followed suit after Lily, grabbed the thrower as he walked down the stairs.

"Aww. She sounds nice. Are you going to make sweet love to her before you stab her to death Bobby?" Bobby turned on the flame thrower. "That is your usual thing, right?" Bobby turned the flame thrower to the bowl. The demon screamed.

"I want Crowley's name now." She continued to scream as the flesh on her burned. "His name." Bobby said.

"Okay, okay." She whimpered. Bobby took the flame off the bowl. "MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod. I swear, we call him Lucky the Leprechaun behind his back." She said.

"MacLeod's Scottish, idiot."

"You got what you want now send me back." The demon said.

"Lily, hand me the lighter fluid." Lily picked up the lighter fluid, pouring it onto the bones. "No! We had a deal!"

"I give it my best effort." Bobby said. "No!" She screamed as Bobby torched the bones.

* * *

Lilyana was looking over the map with Bobby as his phone started to ring. He checked the caller ID, answering it. "Yeah Garth, what do you got?" Lily raised an eyebrow at Bobby. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Never heard of a vamp doin' that. It doesn't sound like our kind of thing. Better drop a dime to the FBI." Bobby hung up. The phone on the wall that was labeled 'FBI Tom Willis' rang.

"Willis, Tom." He listened to the called. "No, Garth! Not me, the FBI. The real FBI! How are you _still alive_?" Bobby hung up the phone, shaking his head. Lily chuckled as Bobby slammed the phone back.

"Garth is going to be-" Another phone rang. Lily groaned - maybe it was a bad thing to come and see Bobby. She could pop out whenever she wanted but right now, it looked like Bobby needed help.

* * *

**Who doesn't love Weekend at Bobby's? I mean, this is such a brilliant episode and full-on JUST Lily to help out.**

**To answer my guest reviewer's question: Think of Cat Valentine's hair, just a bit darker on Evie with grayish Draco eyes, if that helps. Oh, and Lily has blonde hair with green eyes. **

**Last night's episode was really good! I mean...the boys in glasses?! HOT! Even Sam looked really hot!**


	7. Seven

**Seven**

"Why'd you bring it here?" Bobby asked Rufus as they walked Bobby's yard.

"The law is on my tail! What was your guess?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't roll those eyes at me, Lily. They got lucky." Rufus said.

"Or your gettin' slow."

"Yeah, I'm getting slow - you just fly everywhere." Lily glared at Rufus. "Rufus, Lily. Neutral corners. Lilyana, house. Now." Bobby said.

"You really are like a father I never had." Lily rolled her eyes. She walked off towards the house, she pulled out her cell phone dialing Evie's number. They needed to talk about a few things.

* * *

_"Crowley's real name is Fergus MacLeod?" _

"Yep. That's not the other interesting we found out today."

_"What are the other things?"_

"Bones of demons can be burned and kill the demon and vessel." Lily looked at her fingernail polish that was chipping.

_"Damn. Remind me not to get on anyone's bad side who knows that." _

"Will do. Oh, and Crowley is the King of Hell now. What does that mean?"

_"I was worried about that. I knew he would going down that road soon. Anything else before you insinuated the demon?"_

"She said you were Crowley's pet and you two made some kind of deal - or fair trade as the crossroads demon put it." Lily waited for Evie to respond to what she told her best friend. She heard Evelyn gulp on the other end of the line.

_"Look, I think that we should talk about that face-to-face afterwards. We are on the hunt for a Lamia right now. We're close. Call you later."_ Lily snarled at the end of the call when Evie hung up on her. Bobby walked in, offering Lilyana cobbler from Marcy. Lily shook her head. He went to cut the piece of cobbler when the phone rang. She could tell in his eyes - he was tired of this shit.

* * *

"What's another way to kill a Lamia?" Evie asked impatiently as Sam got thrown around by one.

_"Well what happened to the silver knife blessed by a priest?"_

Evie and Dean looked down at the dead priest on the ground in front of them. "Didn't pan out exactly how we wanted it to. Plan B? Please tell me you have a Plan B."

"Dean, Evie." Sam groaned when he was slammed into a pillar. Dean and Evie winced, listening.

**Soulless**

"Police!" Lily looked at the door so did Bobby. "Balls!" Bobby motioned Lily over to the door.

**Soulless**

"Come on, Bobby. Don't have all day!" The monster growled behind them. Evie and Dean slowly walked backwards towards the kitchen.

_"Where are you?"_

"In a church, in a rectory."

_"Is there a kitchen?"_

"Yep. Slowly walking into it."

_"Find salt and rosemary." _

"Dean, salt and rosemary. Quick!" Evie and Dean ran into the kitchen, searching for some salt and rosemary.

**Soulless**

"Open up Singer!" Lily opened the door to see an officer and Sheriff Jody Mills standing in the doorway. "Bobby, uh, a Fed and Jody are here." Lilyana gulped.

"You are?"

"Lilyana Danielson, a - uh, a friend of Bobby's." She said with a nervous smile. "Bobby!" She shouted.

**Soulless**

Evie and Dean continued to rummage the cabinets to find the rosemary and salt. "How'd we forget the salt the time we needed it?" Evie snapped. "Don't blame me! Blame the monster!" Dean shouted.

**Soulless**

Bobby walked to the door with the phone to his ear. "Mr. Singer. I'm Agent Adams." Adams flashed his badge. "I believe you know Sheriff Mills." Bobby motioned them into the house.

"My Mom. Just a sec."

**Soulless**

"Rosemary!"

"We got the rosemary and salt, Bobby. What now?"

_"Great, great. Now blend the herbs-"_ Dean poured the salt and rosemary into the bowl. _"-saute over a high heat. Cook well."_

"Got it." Evie mixed the contents with her hand, throwing it on the Lamia. The creature screeched. "Stove!" Evie shouted. Dean moved the stove. The Lamia tossed Sam hard again the corner of the room.

"Sam!"

Dean tried to find his lighter. "Hurry Dean!" Evie snapped as she held the phone in her hand. The lighter flamed. "Fire in the hole." Dean used the gas line to make a makeshift flame thrower. Sam and Evie shielded themselves from the flames as the Lamia screamed as it died.

**Soulless**

"Okay. Great, great. Enjoy the roast, Mom." Bobby hung up the phone, turning towards Adams and Jody. Adams held up a sketch. "Have you seen this man? Rufus Turner AKA Luther Vandros AKA Ruben Stutter?" Adam asked.

"No, I've never seen that dick."

"How you'd know he's a dick?"

"Lucky guess." Jody rolled her eyes. "Funny. Cause I got a couple of guys working the highway said they saw him pull in here. Carrying a body." Adams said.

"Well that's ridiculous. Look, it's a work day, I gotta-"

"I just want to take a look around." Adams said. Bobby stepped forward towards the agent. "You got a warrant, sonny?" Bobby asked.

"Do I need one, sir?" Jody got in-between them. "Okay fellas put the rulers away. Zip up. Look Bobby here is a kind of a - crank. And he ain't a fan of what you call big brother, but me and him – How long have I been arresting you now? Ten years?" Mills asked.

"There about…"

"Yeah we got a history so...what do yeah say just let me scope the place out. That okay? You could just wait outside." Mills said. "Five minutes." Adams said. The three of them watched as Agent Adams walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Why did you send him outside?" Lily asked. "I didn't think Bobby wanted him in here." Jody said.

"I don't. I've got a body in the basement." Bobby said. "My point." Jody said.

"Yeah, but there's a body outside that he just buried, Jody." Lily said. Sheriff Mills' eyes widened. "Dammit!" She ran to the door to see if the agent was outside.

"He's not there."

"Balls!"

**Soulless**

They walked into the yard to where Agent Adams was. He was standing over a deep hole. "Do you mind explaining this?" Jody and Lily exchanged nervous looks. "What you never had a septic tank explode on you? I got it pretty well cleaned up but, watch where you step." Bobby said. Adams checked the bottom of his shoes.

* * *

**Monday night and tonight starts the two-parter of Castle! AH! Plus, Cult starts tomorrow! Ah! I already watched it but I can't wait to watch it again and continue watching it!**

**Is these two weeks like, let's kill the fandoms? I mean first Jeremy, now that ending for OUAT? I know the only lightheaded show I actually watched last week was Elementary. **

**Oh, if you guys want to read my blog, a - writer - .com - I post something everyday, sometimes I write a bonus if I find out something interesting or if I have more to say. Yesterday's post was about Once Upon a Time and my reaction. **


	8. Eight

**Eight**

Lily was over at Marcy's house, after listening in on Bobby and Rufus' conversation about the Okami. Her plan was to lore it out and hope not to get killed in the process. Being a single white woman. Bobby came up behind and took her arm. "Ow, ow, ow! Let go!" Lily hissed. "You should have stayed at my place." Bobby said.

"I was going to handle it."

"You're an angel, not a miracle worker." Bobby said. "Stay here."

"I'm not a dog."

"Lily, stay." Lily rolled her eyes, waiting for Bobby to come back outside - hopefully with a dead Okami. She sat on the ground, throwing rocks at the wood chipper when Bobby came flying out of Marcy's house with the Okami. Bobby got up as the creature attacked him. Marcy came running out, screaming Bobby's name. The wood chipper that Marcy said was broke came on. The Okami shoved her towards the blades. Blood and flesh started to come out and the other end. Marcy and Lily were covered. Bobby turned off the chipper, turning towards Lilyana and Marcy.

"I uh - I thought your chipper was broke." Bobby said. "I just said that to get you over here." Marcy said.

"Well I-I guess I could come over for dinner some night. Might be fun." Bobby said. "I don't think so." Marcy said.

"Story of my life."

* * *

_"Dean, Evie? Are you all right?" _

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine, Bobby. Lamia grilled up fine too."

_"I sense a but coming on." _

"It's Sam, Bobby." Dean said. "He's different. You know we get it. You go through something like that - changes you. But, something's not right." Evie said.

_"Dean, Evie."_

"I got a few questions. Evie can't seem to answer them." Evie gave Dean a sweet smile. "About that year. You saw him, I didn't."

_"Dean. Dean, I got another call._"

"You what?"

_"Just hang on. I got to take this. It's important." _

Dean laughed. "More important that Sam?" They heard a click. "Bobby?"

After a few moments, they heard Bobby's voice again. _"Still there?"_

"Bobby, what the hell?"

_"I'm uh - I'm sorry." _

"You know you are the one person that I can talk to about this stuff about Sam, about leaving Lisa and Ben. I mean I don't even know which way is up right now." No one answered on the other line. "Bobby?"

_"I hear you son, I – it's just not a good time." _

"Alright you know what - forget it. I mean I'm baring my soul like a freaking girl and-and you've got stuff to do. So that is. That's fine. That's fine but, seriously a bit selfish. Not all about you."

_"Where's your brother?" _

"Outside."

_"Give him."_

**Soulless**

Lilyana stood next to Bobby as he talked with the Winchesters and Evie. She was part of this conversation to. "Sam, Dean, Evie, Lily, I love you like my own. I do, but sometimes - sometimes, you are the whiniest, most self absorbed son-of-a-bitches I've ever met! I'm selfish? _Me?_ I do everything for you! Everything! You need some lores scrounged up. You need your asses out of the fire, you need someone to bitch to about each other, you call me and I come through - every single damn time! And what do I get for it? Jack with a side of squat!"

_"Bobby." _

"Do I could like I'm done?"

_"No, sir." _

"Now look. I know you've got issues, God knows I know. But I've got news flash for you. You ain't the center of the universe! Now it may have slipped your mind but Crowley owns my soul! And that meter is running! And I will be damned if I'm going to sit and - and be damned! So how about you four sack up and help me for once!"

_"Bobby, all-all you got to do is ask." _

_"Anything you need, we're there." _

* * *

"_Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara._" Bobby chanted when Lily and him got the ring from Rufus. Lily exhaled, seeing her breathe. There was a ghost flickering. "Gavin MacLeod?" Bobby asked. "Yes. Is this…Hell?" Gavin asked.

"That's gonna depend on you. You Fredrick MacLeod's boy?" The boy nodded. "You, me, and Lily…we're gonna have a nice long chat." Bobby said.

* * *

"Hiya Crowley." Dean said.

_"Dean, it's been a long time. We should get together." _

"Sure, we'll have to do that when we get back." Evie took the phone from Dean.

_"Back?"_

"Yeah. Sam, Dean, Lily, and I - we're international. In fact, we're in your neck of the woods." Evie smirked as she looked at he open grave of Crowley. "Did you use to wear a skirt, Lucky?"

_"A kilt. I had very athletic calves. What's the game?" _

"Dominoes. In fact, we just dug yours up." They stood over the bag of bones on the ground.

_"This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing - it's a myth." _

"Tell that to the crossroads demon Bobby and I tortured a couple of days ago." Lily said.

_"That's where she'd gone to." _

"Wait, here that, Crowley?" Evie held the phone up to the clicking lighter in Dean's hand. Crowley appeared a few minutes later. Evie hung up the phone, smirking at him.

"I believe those are mine." Crowley said. Dean clicked the lighter on. "You know now that I think about it, maybe I'll just napalm you ass anyhow." Dean said.

Evie closed the light. "He's not worth it." Evie said. "He's a dick, but a deal is a deal." Sam added.

"I don't need you fight my battles for me, Moose. Get bent. Sam looks at Crowley as if to say whatever and looks slightly amused." Crowley inspected the bones before putting them into the bag. "Now, if you excuse me. I've got a little hell to raise." Crowley said as he disappeared.

"I appreciate you guys lending a hand."

"Hey any time we got to punk Crowley, works for us." Evie said. "Yeah." Lily smiled.

"Still, I know how much you love flying the friendly skies. I guess a nine hour plane trip was no picnic. What did you do, drink your way trough it?"

"I was fine." Dean said. "No, he white knuckled his way through four puke bags." Sam said.

"But at least I was sober. If some nut job decided to try something I was ready. I had a fork." Dean said. "Lily and teleported there. So much faster. The boys were too scared to do it." Evie smirked.

"Listen, um…about the things I said earlier. I was in a tough spot and I was-"

"You were right Bobby, we take your for granted." Lily said. "You've been cleaning up our messes for years, Bobby. If it wasn't for you I don't even want to think where Sam and I would have ended up." Dean said. Evie and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, let's roll credits on this chick flick. You guys have a safe flight. Try some of the local grub, I hear it's…exotic."

"Oh yeah, no definitely we are." Dean said. "Saw an Olive Garden while Evie and I were driving." Lily said. Bobby hung up on them, Sam tried to hung up the phone but honked the honk instead.

* * *

**Tonight is Supernatural and I feel likes going to be a filler episode until the mini hiatus again. I didn't like the first time they did a human turned into a human (let's use the Harry Potter reference) - I didn't like the Animagus plot line. Other people probably did like that storyline, I just didn't. So, this episode will be down there with Bitten.**

**I am now an iPhone person! Haha, I just got my first iPhone (4S) and love it. Much to the drama that went behind it, all sorted out, I assure you! But I finally join the 'iPhone Club'...hehe**


	9. Nine

**Nine**

_Few Weeks Prior:_

_Sam looked his ex up and down. She wasn't that different than before he went to Hell and came back. Her hair was lighter blonde than before, eyes had the same twinkled like before. She was dressed differently thought. Lilyana had on a button-down shirt with every button but three closed, her jeans were bootcut with a pair of boots. Her hair was pulled back into half-up and half-down. The friendship necklace that Evie gave her was around her neck. The charm bracelet Sam gave her wasn't on her wrist like normal. She was still pissed at him. The earrings she was wearing were wing studs. Taking the angel to a new level._

_"Lilyana." _

_"Sam." Lilyana said through a clenched jaw. "What the hell?" Dean asked._

_"We broke up."_

_"Why?" _

_"He was being a jackass the moment he was risen from Hell." Lily said. "Me? A jackass? Since when?" Sam asked with a smirk. _

_"Wow, it's all about you isn't it, buddy-boy? I don't give a shit. I'm out of here." Lily snapped her fingers and disappeared. Oh, shit, she knew._

* * *

_Present:_

"How's torturing going of the shapeshifter?" Evie asked, picking up a knife off the metal table. "Poorly." Crowley spat.

"No doubt."

"Why are you here, pet?" Crowley asked. "Lilyana's starting to ask questions about our agreement, Crowley. What do I say? It's hard lying to her - to them all." Evie said. She pricked her finger with the tip of the knife, allowing some of her blood to drip into the glass bottle. She did this once a week. Crowley wanted her blood. This was the deal they made - giving him her blood. It was unique in a way.

"You may go, Evelyn."

"Didn't answer my question." Crowley grabbed her by the neck, she didn't flinch or look shocked or frightened. "Everything will be explained to them as soon as this is filled." Crowley said.

"That could take years."

"And you've only got a few more left as a Daeva." Crowley smirked.

* * *

"It would have been nice to know that you were my half-sister, Evelyn." Lily said when she appeared behind her best friend. Evie was back at the place where the Winchesters were hiding out. "And it would have been nice to know that you've become a real bitch up in Heaven." Evie smirked.

"Why didn't Gabriel tell us sooner?" Lily asked. "He knew I'd freak." Evie said.

"And did you?"

"You found me with a bottle of vodka. Yeah, I freaked." Evie said. "That was…over a year ago! You never told me!" Lily yelled.

"I didn't know how."

"You could have just told me - up front."

"Would you have believed me?" Evie asked. "It would explain why I didn't do the same thing as other fallen angels." Lily said.

"I was trying to piece together how Gabe was about to get two women pregnant in the span of 13 days. How did he not know he got them pregnant?" Evie asked.

"He was more in your life than mine."

"That's because he thought your other father was your real father until the moment he saw you. You know you two have the same color eyes." Evie said. "And why didn't he tell me I was his daughter before he died?" Lilyana asked.

"You don't want to go into the brain of Gabriel. It's not pleasant."

"Is he really dead?"

"Yes." Evie listened to the room next to them - nothing. Evie put a finger to her lips to make sure Lilyana didn't talk. Lily already had her angel sword in her hand. Evie waved Lily to go slowly to the other side of the door. A demon opened the door, Evie advanced from the door, touching the forehead but nothing happened.

"Shit!" She screamed as she went flying backwards. Evie hit her head against the wall, falling unconscious. Lily swung the sword at the demon, knowing it wouldn't do anything to it but it was a good idea at the time. "Don't." A female demon voice called out to the demon that was about to kill Lilyana with her own sword. Meg walked through the door.

"I want her awake."

"Meg."

"Hello, Lilyana. We meet again." Meg smirked. "Not a pleasant reunion." Lily said.

"Take them."

* * *

Evie groaned as she woke up, blood was dripping onto her new jeans. She tried to move her arms and legs but they were bound to the chair she was in. "Who's handy work is this? Let me guess, Meg's?" Evie smirked. Someone slapped her across the face. "Nice to see you back again, Meg. Missed you." Meg punched her cheek this time. Evie spat out the blood onto the ground.

"Is there a reason your beat me up, Meg?" Meg just paced in front of her, Meg looked worried about something. "Your screwed, aren't you? Running from Crowley."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Evie." Meg hissed. "Really? I don't know what I'm talking about. I've been Crowley's bitch for a year. It was only a few months back I traveling around with Sam - I've been lying to everyone!" Evie said.

"You don't think I know that, Evie."

"If you did, you wouldn't have me tied to a chair. Where are the Winchesters and Lily?" Evie demanded. "Safer than you are." Meg said.

"Have you seen them?"

"Not yet."

"I want Crowley dead." Evie said. "So you can get out your agreement?" Meg smirked.

"That's just one part."

"And the others?"

"I have one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You come with us and help us get something out of him. Then you can hack him to pieces." Evie said. "Why should I even listen to you?" Meg asked.

"'Cause if Crowley's dead. We're free from him." Evie said. Meg looked at Evie, not really believing her word. "Untie me and I'll find out if I'm lying." Meg walked behind the chair, cutting the ropes that bond Evie. She didn't move from her place, all she did was cross her legs.

"I'm not lying, Meg. I want out my deal as much as you want out of yours. We need to work together." Evie said as she stood, standing in front of Meg.

* * *

"You wanna work with a demon again?" Dean asked when Evie found her friends. "I'm a demon and we need her, Dean." Evie said.

"She killed Ellen and Jo!"

"She didn't kill them directly, Dean. A hellhound killed Jo, Ellen saved your asses to stay behind. This is emotionally I get it but we need her, Dean. There's nothing I can do to stop it." Evie said. "You provoked her! That little bitch is gonna screw us over so fast-"

"Which is way we'll screw her over first." Evie smirked. "What?" Lily asked.

"I lied to her. So, we screw her over, kill her and her posse, and we're safe." Evie said. "How?" Dean asked.

"We're bring insurance."

* * *

**Saw Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters and it...was...AMAZING! **

**Supernatural last night was okay, I really didn't like it too much. Next week's looks better! I love anything to do with mythology! **


	10. Ten

**Ten**

"Dean, we should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Lily." Dean said. "Uh, how about I broke up with Sam and you haven't said a word about it." Lily said.

"You two broke up, there's nothing that needs to be said." Dean said. "Goddammit, Dean Winchester! If you think I broke it off because of you - you're completely and utterly wrong." Lily said.

"Then what was it?"

"Sam was sleeping with other women, not caring about me. He doesn't care about me anything anyway. If and when he gets his soul back, I'm not taking him back. I know your with Lisa but-" Dean cut her off when he kissed her. Oh, how's she missed that about Dean.

Evie cleared her throat when she entered the room, leaning against the doorframe. Lily broke the kiss first, glare at Evie.

"Do you have to ruin every moment?" Lily demanded. "Guess so." Evie smirked. Sam and Cas entered the house.

"You actually showed. Wow, Sam, I owe you a chicken dinner. What happened?" Dean asked like nothing happened between him and Lily. "Nothing big. This is what friends do for each other." Sam said.

**Soulless**

Castiel was doing the ritual to find Crowley since Crowley was blocking all contact with Evelyn at the moment. "It's not working. Crowley's hidden from me." Cas said. "Well, looks like we're gonna have to try this the hard way." Dean said.

* * *

The five of them decided to search Samuel's study for clues on Crowley - that was until they got caught! "Can I help you? What do you want?" Samuel asked. Evie looked over her shoulder at him, glaring. Never liked that guy. Lily stood next to her, arms crossed. "We want know where Crowley is." Lily said.

"If I even know, why would I tell you?" Samuel asked. "'Cause your our grandfather." Dean said.

"I'm gonna get my soul back."

"Who says you can get it back?"

"Me."

"Look, I'd like to help, but I'm sorry." Samuel said. "It's you grandson's soul." Evie said.

"I can't."

"What is wrong with you? Do you wanna work for Crowley? Guys, can you give us a minute?" Dean asked. Evie, Lily, and Cas disappeared out of sight while the Winchesters talked with their grandfather.

* * *

Cas was watching TV while the others sat at the table, doing research. Evie was pacing back and farther behind the couch. She was trying to get Crowley to come out of hiding. She was offering him more of her blood but nothing. "It's very complex."

"Mm-hmm."

"If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she's done something wrong." Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Lily turned in the chair, looking at Castiel. Evie stopped pacing, looking at the TV. "You're watching porn?" Evie asked.

"It was here."

"You don't watch porn in a room with dudes and _especially _not with women. And you don't talk about it. Just turn it off." Dean said. Castiel looked down at his lap. "Well, now he's got a boner." Evie groaned as there was a knock on the door. Dean got up and opened it. Samuel was there.

"This what you boys do, sit around watching pornos with angels?" Samuel asked. "We're not supposed to talk about it." Evie walked over to the TV, turning it off. She glared at Cas for watching it.

"Why are you here, Samuel?" Evie said. "It's what Mary would want. Now, this is what I know. Whatever we bag ends up there." Samuel showed them a map, pointing to where Crowley was. "That's where he tortures 'em, interrogates 'em, I don't really know. Only been outside the places, but it's a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn't want in and nothing gets out, period."

"Thanks."

"I wish you wouldn't do this." Samuel said. "Come with us." Sam said.

"I may be soft, but I'm not suicidal."

* * *

"Remember me? I sure remember you, Clarence." Meg smirked. "Why are we working with these abominations?" Cas asked.

"Keep talking dirty. Makes my meat suit all dewy." Meg said. "We know where Crowley is, Meg and quit flirting with my - uh, Cas." Evie said.

"Tell me."

"We'll show you."

"I'm just supposed to trust you?" Meg asked. "How about you hand over the knife and I'll tell you?" Evie asked.

"I'm not stupid."

"Hand it over." Lily said. "You heard the angel, hand it over. We all want Crowley dead." Evie said. Meg handed over the knife to Lily. Lilyana held it in her hand, throwing it at the demon that wanted to kill Dean earlier.

"Hey!"

"You saw him - all he wanted was to kill us, not get the mission done." Lily said, putting Ruby's knife into her boot. "You just gonna keep that?" Meg asked.

"You took it from us the first time, just time for this to be back in our hands again." Evie said.

* * *

Everyone stood outside Crowley's monster house, Evie's been there many times - she couldn't tell them that, not even Castiel. She knew he had a tail on her everywhere she went. "Seems pretty quiet." Dean said. "I'll be right back." Evie vanished into the building. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Meet us at the side door." Cas said. Lily and Castiel went to the side door. "Seems to easy." Lily said as Cas opened the side door for the rest of them.

"Way too easy."

**Soulless**

"Wait!" Lily reached out her arm to stop the Winchesters. Her arm was against Dean's chest. Evie appeared next to her best friend. "What is it?" Dean asked. Hellhounds barked in the directions.

"Hellhounds. Run!" Lily yelled. They all ran to the nearest door, escaping the hellhounds. Everyone but two weren't lucky enough to get in before they wedged a piece of wood to keep the doors closed. Evie drew a line of salt against the door.

"Knew this was a trap."

"What do you want? A cupcake?" Meg rolled her eyes. Lilyana took a step towards but Dean put a strong hand on her shoulder. "How many of them are there?" Dean asked.

"Lots."

"I'll be pulling for you…from Cleveland." Meg said. "What? You're not leaving, Meg." Evie said.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen. Bright side - them chewing up my meat suit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out." Meg tried to leave her body but nothing was working. "I was trying to tell you, you can't just leave. Crowley put a spell on the place. You can't leave your vessel. None of us can." Evie said.

"Karma's a bitch…bitch." Lily reached down into her boot, taking out the knife. "What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Giving Meg the knife. She can see the hellhounds. She's our best shot." Lily said. "At Crowley. Take it and go. Kill the smarmy dick. I'll hold off the dogs." Meg said.

"How?"

Meg placed a hand behind Cas' neck, kissing him. At the same time she removed the sword from his jacket. Castiel pushed Meg up against the wall, returning the kiss. Dean looked at Evie who looked like she was about to kill Meg and Cas but also cry. "What was that?" She asked. "I learned that from the pizza man." Cas said.

"Well, A plus for you. I feel so…clean." Meg said. "Wait, does the sword work on them?" Lily asked.

"She's going to find out. Hope she dies in the process." Evie snapped, storming off.

* * *

**Okay, first things first - Danneel and Jensen are having a...GIRL! OMG! Bekah and I kinda freaked out for a moment.**

**Plus Jeremy Renner was at the Oscars last night, I may gave fangirled over it and wished the Avengers won their one award the were nominated for but I was laughing and smiling the whole time. **


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

"Can't see jack." Dean said. Suddenly there was a blinding light, Evie screamed in pain as Sam held onto her. Castiel and Lily were gone. "Cas?! Lily?!" Dean shouted.

Evie wrapped her arms around Sam's neck the best she could when she saw him. "Dean." Evie said. Dean saw Samuel standing by a blood sigil.

"You sold us out?" Dean asked as two demons appeared behind Sam and Dean. Evie fell to the ground, gasping in pain. The demons held onto Sam and Dean. "Damn you, Samuel." Evie spat.

"Yes. And I have to say, best purchase I've made since Dick Cheney." Crowley said. "Hiya, Crowley. How's tricks?" Dean asked.

"Above your pay grade. Been working. Big things. Alas, you'll be too dead to participate." He said. "Really?" Dean asked.

"Shame I have to do away with you both. Rather enjoyed your indentured servitude." Crowley said.

**Soulless**

Crowley had plans for Evie - she was supposed to be killed by the banishing spell. She was strapped to a table, jacket and top taken off. Evie lifted her head ever-so slightly. She screamed in pain. "Nothing has been done to you yet, Evelyn. I was so hoping you'd be killed by that blood sigil." Crowley said - he had a knife in hand. Like she needed to be sliced and diced. "I'm not going to die today, Crowley. I know that." Evie said.

"Well, you will be." A demon walked into the room. "I have to visit one of my other pets." Crowley walked off. The demon lifted the knife when it died in front of her. She saw the life leave the body of the demon. Castiel was standing there. He places his hand on her shoulder, feeling all the cuts, bruises, and broken bones heal. She broke out of the restraints. Castiel handed her the top and jacket she was wearing before. Evie leaned into Cas, kissing him. He responded instantly.

"Enough of the love fest, guys. We need to help Dean and Sam." Lily said. Evie broke the kiss, looking at Castiel with a smile. Maybe it was love. Evie hopped off the table, putting on her top and leather jacket. "Let's go." Evie said.

"One thing."

"What?"

"Where are his bones?" Castiel asked. "That I can help you with. Lily go to the Winchesters. You'll be able to-" The fire alarm started to go off.

"Follow the alarm, got it." Lily ran off.

Castiel stopped Evie from disappearing, capturing her lips against his again. Cas really did learn from the pizza man in that porn. "Cas, Cas." Evie murmured. "We need to find the bones first."

* * *

Lilyana arrived before Crowley did, Dean grabbed her by the arm, pulling away from the entrance. He was setting off the alarm to get Crowley down here. Lily back was against the wall with her and Dean chest and chest. Lily was tempted to kiss him.

"You should be ghoul scat by now." Crowley said. Lily looked at Dean, moving away from him. Sam knocked Crowley down to the ground. "Really necessary? I just had this dry-cleaned."

Lily looked up at the ceiling, seeing the devil's trap. He looked up himself. "So, to what do I owe the reach-around?" Crowley asked. Meg entered. "Crowley."

"Whore."

"Okay, you know what." She clenched her fist, making Crowley cough up blood. "The best torturers never get their hands dirty. Sam wants a word with you." Meg said.

"What can I do for you, Sam?"

"You know damn well. I want my soul back."

"And here I thought you just grew some balls, Sam." Meg smirked. "Well?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Meg." She clenched her fist against, making Crowley cough up more blood. "I can't." Crowley said.

"Can't or won't?" Lilyana asked. "I said 'can't' - I meant 'can't', you mop-headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I'm good, but those two in there? Forget it." Crowley said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sam asked. "You don't. But it doesn't change anything. I'm telling you. Sam, why do you want the thing back? Satan's got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I'd swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul. Unless you want to be a drooling mess." Crowley said.

"Sam, I hate to say this but he's right." Meg said. "He's all yours." Lily said.

"What? Are you crazy? He's our only hope." Dean said. "You heard him. He can't get it. He's useless." Lily said. Dean handed Meg the knife. She enters the devil's trap.

"You'll let me back out, right?" Meg asked. The Winchesters nodded. "This is for Lucifer, you pompous little-" Crowley took her down and used the knife to break the trap. He pinned Dean, Sam, and Lily against the walls.

"That's batter. You don't know torture, you little insect." Crowley said. "No, but I do." Evie said with Cas at her side.

"Leave them alone."

"Castiel, haven't seen you all season. You the cavalry now?" Crowley asked. "Put the knife down." Cas said.

"You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you're losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. Hey, what's in the gift bag?" Crowley said. Evie to the bag away from Cas, pulling out the skull.

"You are."

"Not possible."

"Next time hide the bones a lot harder." Evie said. "Cookie for you." Crowley said.

"Restore Sam's soul."

"If I could help out in any other-"

"Answer her!" Dean snapped. "I can't." Evie pressed her hand on the skull, watching Crowley burn up. Sam, Dean, and Lilyana landed to their feet when Crowley was gone. Meg disappeared to.

"Well, she's smart, I'll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too. 'Course, I'd have given you an hour with her first." Dean smirked. "Why would he want that, Dean?" Evie asked.

* * *

"Thanks Cas. Hadn't it been for you-"

"Crowley was right. It's not going well for me upstairs." Castiel said. "If there's anything we can do-" Dean started.

"There isn't. I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I'd rather be here." Cas said. "Look, Cas, we know you got a steaming pile on your plate. There's no need for apologies. We're your friends." Dean said.

"Listen, Sam. We'll find another way." Lilyana said. "You really want to help?" Lily nodded.

"We may have had a nasty break up but now that I know you were soulless - just know that we aren't getting back together after your soul is returned." Lily said.

"Understandable." Lily smiled at Dean, about to snap her fingers. "Aren't you coming with us, Lil? I need my best friend." Evie said.

"You need time with the Winchesters - kinda like I did. Enjoy your time with them, Evelyn." Lilyana snapped her fingers, vanishing.

"There's a prison full of monsters. Can't just leave 'em, can't let 'em go." Sam said. "I understand." Cas said. He gave Evie a kiss before disappearing with a flutter of wings. She smiled at Dean and Sam.

"She's right, you know."

"About?"

"Your soul. We'll figure something out, Sammy." Evie said. "No, we won't." Sam said.

"Why, because Crowley said-"

"You heard what Crowley said. And I heard what Cas said. Putting this thing back in would smash me to bits." Sam said. "We don't know that for sure." Dean said.

"You know what? When angels and demons agree on something, call me nuts, I pay attention." Sam said. "You say this now? After we just practically died trying to-" Evie started.

"Exactly! We almost got ourselves killed. I mean, how many times do we risk our asses for this? Enough's enough." Sam said.

"Sam-"

"I don't think I want it back."

"You don't even know what you're saying, Sam." Evie said. "No, I'm saying something you don't like. You obviously care, a lot. But I think maybe I'm better off without it." Sam said.

"You're wrong. You don't know how wrong you are." Dean said. "I'm not sure about that." Sam turned and walked away."

"Sam, don't walk away from us." Evie shouted. "Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Sam!"

* * *

**With this new information on season nine of Supernatural, knowing that Misha Collins will be a series regular - Evie and Lily will end with S9 instead of S8, not matter what happens in S8 anymore. And, now I know the ending I want for season 8 for Evie. I really need to work on What I've Done... as soon as the finale is over! **

**Thank you, 'Newby' for the review! That was sweet!**


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

It was brought to everyone attention that Sam had no soul, Dean made a deal with Death to be him for a day. Death held up the end of the bargain allowing Sam to have his soul back - Sam didn't want it back but everyone else did. Lily, not so much. Death said he was going to put a wall so Sam wouldn't remember anything while he was soulless. There was a conflict though - with this wall, Sam wouldn't remember having a relationship with Lily, but he would remember her being an angel.

"He's in there." Evie said when Castiel appeared in the basement of Bobby's. Cas nodded, opening the door to the panic room. Evelyn looks inside to see Sam on the cot with an IV. Dean was standing there with his arm folded. Lilyana was next to him. Evie rolled her eyes - Lily was playing hard to get and Dean was clueless. Evie stood outside the doors, watching Cas roll up his sleeve and reaching is arm into Sam's chest.

"Well?"

"His soul is in place."

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" Lilyana asked. "I'm not a human doctor, Lilyana." Castiel said.

"Humor us."

"Okay. Probably not." Cas said. "Don't sugarcoat it." Evie said.

"I'm sorry, but I warned you not to put that thing back inside him." Cas said. "What was I supposed to do? Let T-1000 walk around, hope he doesn't open fire?" Dean asked.

"Let me tell you what his soul felt like when I touched it. Like it had been skinned alive, Dean. If you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it outright." Castiel said. Evie rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs.

* * *

"You need to stop playing hard to get, Lily. One, it's really annoying and two, jus tell him already." Evie said. Lily was sitting on the porch with a bottle of beer. She didn't look at her best friend. "What's the matter?"

"Dean loves Lisa."

"But he basically broke it off with Lisa, Lil. Just say something to him, Lily - before its too late." Evie said. "That's the thing, Evie. I don't want to say anything." Lily said.

"If you don't say anything in the next-" Evie paused to look at her watch. "-in the next 20 seconds, I'm going in there and saying something to Dean. Counting down…now. 20." Lily rolled her eyes.

"19."

"Are you serious?" Lily asked. "Oh, I'm serious. 16." Evie said.

"Your a bitch."

"13."

"Fine, I'm going!" Lily said walking in to the house. "8." Evie called after her. Lily shot her a glare as she walked into the living room.

"Dean, I need to-" Lily saw Sam and Bobby hugging in the living room. "Lily, time's u-" Evie stopped when she saw Sam standing there like it was nothing.

"Evie, you're alive."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Evie asked. "Lucifer killed you." Evie looked at Sam, confused then it hit her. He has no memory about what happened in the last year and half.

"I was brought back." Evie said. "And Cas?" Sam asked.

"Castiel's alive." Evie looked at Lilyana who looked like she saw looking at a ghost. "Dean, Lily wanted to tell you something but it back wait until later." Evie said. Sam didn't approach Lily like she thought he would. Something was different about him besides having the wall on his head but something else. It was like - like he didn't remember their relationship at all.

"I'm starving." Sam walked towards the kitchen, leaving everyone in the living room watching him. Dean looked at Lily, she looked up at him. Maybe they could be together now.

Sam was eating a sandwich like he was starving to death. Dean was sitting at the table with his brother. The girls were leaning again the counter with Bobby next to them. "What's the last thing you remember?" Evie asked. "The field. And then I fell." Sam said.

"And then?"

"I woke up in the panic room." Sam said. "That's it? You really don't remember-" Lily started.

"Let's be glad. Who wants to remember all that hell?" Dean asked. "Well, how long was I gone?" Sam said.

"About a year and a half."

"What? I was downstairs for - I don't remember anything. So how'd I get back? Was it Cas?" Sam asked. "Not exactly." Dean said.

"Dean, what did you do?"

"Me and Death-"

"Death?! The horseman?"

"I had leverage. It's done." Dean said. "You sure?" Sam asked.

"Its over. Slates wiped." Dean said. "Well, isn't this just neat and clean." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it is - for once." Dean said. "Is there anything else I should know?" Sam asked. Dean hesitated, looking over at Lilyana.

"No. Another beer?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam said.

"Look, Sam-" Evie started. Dean shot her a glare. "Lily's an angel now. Castiel has been training her for the past year and a half. Cas and I are still together, and I'm, uh-" Evie gulped.

"You're what?"

"I'm Crowley's pet, okay? I'm his pet." Evie exclaimed. "What?" Lily asked.

"Because of what I am. I give him my blood once to twice a week. Its part of an agreement." Evie said. "And you didn't tell me because?" Lily asked.

"I couldn't! Crowley would have killed me!"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Dean, take Lily outside for some air. You two have some things to talk about." Evie said. Evelyn pointed to the door, waiting for Lilyana and Dean to walk out. "Now." Her eyes turned black. Lily groaned, taking the beer with her. She stormed out with Dean right behind her.

**Soulless**

Lily walked over to the Impala, sitting on the hood like she normally did when she was upset. "What the hell was that in there?" Dean asked. "What?" Lily asked.

"The thing between you and Evie. You needed to tell me something?" Dean asked. "Evie has it in her head that I'm playing hard to get when I'm clearly not. Your with Lisa, I get it. I really do. We don't need to talk about anything." Lily said.

"Lisa and I are taking a break."

"I know that."

"What are you saying?" Dean asked. "Sam doesn't remember our relationship. Its like the wall is covering more than just the past year and a half - it's covering our entire relationship." Lilyana said.

"I doubt that." Dean scoffed. "Then why didn't he do something or say something? Kiss me, say he loves me, anything. Dean, I'm glad he's better - I really am. But, 10 days ago he almost murdered Bobby and Evie. This wall seems too good to be true." Lily said.

"It wasn't Sam."

"It wasn't all Sam."

"We tell him everything?" Dean asked. "God, no… I just - just wish we could." Lilyana said, sipping on the beer.

"We could crack the wall if we starting throwing crap at him." Dean said. "I know." Lily said.

Dean and Lily entered a silence that either of them liked too much. "He's going to find out." Lily said as Dean walked over to her. His legs touched hers. "Can we just leave it alone for a moment, please?" Dean said softly.

"Plan B is-" Dean silenced her with a kiss. Lily's hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer to her. He pulled her closer to him, never breaking the kiss. She could start enjoying this relationship.

* * *

The girls headed outside to see who was going to go do the job with Dean while someone watched over Sam. Lily volunteered to go so Evie could have a break from the hunting gig. They both stopped when they saw Sam standing by the Impala with Dean and Bobby. How'd he get past them when they were talking about who should go?

"Guess we're both going." Evie smirked. Lily really wanted some alone time with Dean but looks like that wasn't going to work out.

* * *

**Okay, so last night's Supernatural wasn't that good in my opinion. It's down there with Bitten on my favorites scale. I like the beginning and the end with Dean trying to talk to Castiel but I could careless about the storyline. The mythology was there but it didn't grab my attention. I won't watch it again. But, March 20th - OMFG! Cas, Crowley. AND Meg back! Ah! Yes to Meg! I've missed her! It makes me think of the S7 finale! **

**To answer Mrs Tom Riddle's question: Lily's actress name is Emilie Salvatore and Evie's name is Raelynn Goodwin!**


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

"Uh, you got it, officer. Thank you. You too." Sam told the officer on the other end of the call. Sam hung up the phone. "So get this - besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week." Sam said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, last weekend, a college girl vanished from her apartment. On the seventeenth floor. Then, three days ago, another girl didn't make it home from school." Sam said. "Did they know each other?" Evie asked.

"No. No connection. Just young and female, like the plane crash girl." Sam said. "What would disappear a girl out of the sky, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Good question." Sam waited for a moment before saying anything else. "So you never even tried, huh?" Sam asked.

"Tried?"

"To go live ad life…after. You do remember you promised that, right?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I remember." Dean said.

"So, why didn't you try?" Sam asked. "What makes you think I didn't?" Dean asked.

"'Cause look at you. Look at this. You're exactly the same. You all are." Sam said. "Yeah, you're probably right." Evie said.

"I was with them for a year - Lisa and Ben."

"A year?" Dean nodded. "So then what?" Sam asked.

"Didn't work out." Dean caught Lilyana staring at him through the mirror. He smiled at her as he turned up the music. Lily looked away, blushing. Maybe it was going to work out.

* * *

Sam and Dean went to talk with Penny's sister about the accident while the girls checked into a motel for them. When the Winchesters got back, Sam went to do research about the girls who disappeared. "What do you got?" Lily asked when she looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Well, looks lie those other two missing girls both baked cookies for the Lord." Sam said. "What is that? Code?" Dean asked.

"No. Church choir, bake sales, promise-ring clubs - the works. They were good girls. But Penny wasn't even a Christian, so-" Sam started. "I have another theory. Penny's diary." Dean said, hold up the diary.

"Did you steal that from her room?"

"I love that you even asked me that."

"And why wouldn't I?" Sam asked. "No reason. So girl-nappings. What if it's not about religion, what if it's about purity?" Dean asked.

"You mean you think they're all-"

"Virgins."

"Penny was twenty-two." Sam said. "Yeah, with a pink room." Dean said.

"So?"

"And stuffed teddy bears." Dean said. "Fine, but you really think-" Lily started.

"'I've decided I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift.'" Dean read from the diary. "Wow. That sounded really crappy coming out of your mouth." Lily said.

"I think I delivered it."

"You know, you-you could have led with 'the diary'. You know? Anyways, let's say you're right. Fine. Who would want virgins?" Sam asked. "You got me. I prefer ladies with experience." Dean winked over at Lily. She glared but smiled at him.

* * *

"It happened so fast."

"It's all right, Melissa. What came at you? You can tell us." Sam said. "It-it looked like a...a giant bat. You think I'm making it up, right? That's what the other man said." Melissa said.

"Well, we're not them." Evie said. "It came right at me. It was huge. I swear. That's how I got this." Melissa moved the gown forward to reveal large gashes in her back.

"It attacked. Then what happened?" Lily asked. "I don't know. I passed out, and when I woke up, it was gone." Melissa said.

"Is there anything else you can think of? Anything you can tell us, even if it doesn't seem important?" Sam asked. "Well, my ring got lost. Or else that thing stole it, if that makes any sense." Melissa said.

"What kind of ring? A purity ring?" Evie asked. Melissa nodded. "I got to ask. Uh, Melissa…look, nobody is, uh, judging anybody here, okay? Believe me. But…should you really be wearing that ring?" Dean asked.

"Well, I-I mean, I-I am…"

"Really?"

"Matt Barnes didn't count!"

**Soulless**

"So, what? You think Batman tried to rape her?" Sam asked. "Well, he does carry a lot of rage. But he rejected her because she was already dehymenated, huh?" Dean said.

"You think?"

"I think it just goes to show that being easy's pretty much all upside." Dean said. "So, what kind of thing likes virgins and gold?" Sam asked.

"P. Diddy?"

"You know, it's comforting." Sam said. "What's that?" Dean asked.

"I died for a year, came back, and you're still not funny." Sam said. "Shut up. I'm hilarious." Dean said.

* * *

"This can't be possible." Lily said. "Try me." Dean said.

"Um, I googled 'fire,' 'claws,' 'flying,' 'stealing virgins,' and 'gold,' and it all takes me to the same place." She said. "Where?" Dean asked.

"World of Warcraft fan sites."

"I don't know what that means." Dean said. "It's a very high-tech computer game but it means dragons. It's not possible." Lily said.

"Actually, it might be."

"How? In what reality?"

"We should get a second opinion." Dean said, taking out his phone. "Put it on speaker." Lily said, leaning over the table. Dean rolled her eyes.

_"Yeah?"_

"What do you know about dragons?"

_"What? Nothing." _

"Seriously." Dean groaned.

_"Well, they're not like the Loch Ness monster, Dean. Dragons aren't real." _

"Could you make a few calls?" Lily asked, sweetly.

_"To who? Hogwarts?"_

"Ooo, if I went to Hogwarts I would have to be in Ravenclaw." Lily said. Dean gave her a look, he chuckled. "What?"

_"Fine."_

"You're a gentleman and a scholar."

_"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how's Memento doing over there? He caught you in any lies yet?"_

"Everything's fine." Dean hung up as the door opened, Sam and Evie walked in.

"Anything?" Evie asked. "Well, we think its dragons." Lily said.

"A mythical creature?" Lily nodded. "Bobby's looking into it." Dean said.

"Is he going to call Hogwarts? If he does, I want to know where my letter is. I so belong in Slytherin." Evie said. Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. "What?"

"I said something about Harry Potter. About wanting to be in Ravenclaw." Lily said. "Good choice for a house." Evie said.

"I know right?"

"Okay, enough of the world of…that boy. Dragons don't exist." Dean said. Sam flipped through their father's journal. "Dad never wrote anything about dragons. I promise. I'd remember if I read _The Neverending Story_ in there."

"Hey, did we hunt a skinwalker lately?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, why?"

"I don't know. Just...déjà vu or something. Are you sure? I could have sworn-" Sam started. "You got to remember, your eggs are still a little scrambled, right? But, yeah, I'm sure." Dean said.

"All right. Yeah. Never mind." Sam said as Dean's phone rang. He answered it, talking to Bobby.

"Did Bobby say they like parks?" Lily asked. "No." Dean said.

"Great."

"Why?"

"Because they like caves." Lily smiled. "You're such a nerd." Dean said.

* * *

_"Yes?"_

"Dr. Visyak. My name is Dean Winchester and this is Lilyana Danielson." Dean said. "_Office hours are Monday and Friday._" She said.

"Bobby Singer sent us." The door opened and Dr. Visyak was standing there. She allowed them into her home. "Bobby Singer. Tell him something for me next time you see him." She said.

"What?"

"Actually just kick him in the jewels. That's more poetic." Dr. Visyak said. "No love lost between you two, huh?" Dean asked.

"No, just he opposite."

"Oh…"

"That's his story to tell. He's the idiot. So, what's this about?" She asked. "Dragons." Lily said.

"Really?"

"No twelve-side-dice joke?" Dean asked. "We can joke about them because they've disappeared. But they aren't funny. At all." Dr. Visyak said.

"Well, one just flew in stateside." Dean said. "Are you sure?" She aced.

"Fits the lore."

"But how? I mean, why? It's been seven hundred years." The doctor said. "Banner crop of crazy all the way around these days, doc." Dean said.

"So you want to know how to kill it."

"That's right."

"Well, you need a blade." She said. "What kind?" Lily asked.

"One forged with dragon's blood." She said. "Okay, that's a trillion to one." Lilyana said.

"Well, there aren't many dragon swords around anymore. Five or six, tops, worldwide. I mean, there's the sword of St. George, and, of course, there's Excalibur. And there's-"

"You know a lot about this subject." Lily said. "Well, I sure as hell better. I have one in my basement." Dr. Visyak said.

"You have one?"

"Finding it took two decades, countless hours, and some really bad sex with an eastern European ambassador, but, yeah." Visyak opened the door that contained a sword like in Sword in the Stone.

"That is not real. It can't be - its real?" Lily asked. "No. This…is the Sword of Brunswick. Love of my life." Visyak said.

"What's with the cement shoe?" Dean asked. "You know, binding sword to stone used to be all the rage. To protect them." Visyak said.

"How do we get this puppy out?" Dean asked. Visyak laughed at him. "He's serious." Lily said.

"Well, come on. You know this one. We need a brave knight who's willing to step up and kill the beast." She said. "Right. All right, well, I'll, uh, give it a whirl. Do you mind?" Dean asked.

"Oh." Dean walked over, trying to pull the sword out of the stone. He was unable to and fell to the ground. Lilyana bit down on her tongue to contain her laughter.

"You okay?"

"Never better. Lily, I know your laughing on the inside." Dean growled. "It was funny." Lily smirked. Dean glared as he tried again. He fell again.

"Oh, son of a bitch! That's really in there!" He shouted. "Yeah, afraid so." Visyak said.

"Well, I have another idea."

"What?"

"You're not gonna like it."

* * *

**Why are all the really good shows on hiatus? :( I mean I have a lot of others to watch so I'm good for the week. No Castle tonight so, I'm not sure what to watch because the other shows I watch, I don't watch with my mom around. Not she would care, she just not into all my shows.**

**So, what have I been up to lately? Writing a new Harry Potter fic which won't be out until I'm completely done with it and I'm in the process of reading Harry Potter 1-7 for the first time in years. Okay, I was really young when the first book came out and my mom had to read it to me. I was like 4 or 5 when it came out! I may have read it before the movie came out in 2001 but I don't remember. So I finished Sorcerer's Stone last night and come up with a time I read it in: 3 hours and 50 minutes! This was in a span of 2 days but still 3 hours and 50 minutes. Currently reading Chamber of Secrets! **

**My life is consumed with fandoms! **


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

Evie walked into the room, stopping when she saw Castiel talking with Sam. "Cas, no!" She snapped but it was too late. Sam looked at Evie, disappointed. "What is the problem, Evelyn?" Castiel asked. Evie hung her head.

"Sam didn't know anything. We kept it a secret from him, we didn't want him to remember everything he did while being soulless. He played you." Evie said. "Thank you, Evie." Sam said.

Evie bit down on her lip until it bled. Cas didn't tell him anything yet. Evie just spilled the beans in the span of 10 seconds. "You think maybe you could walk me through?" Sam asked. Evie sighed, how the hell did she end up in this situation so fast?

* * *

"You know what? I-I-I don't like this at all. You do realize that this is the single most valuable artifact you have ever touched." She said. "It's also the only weapon we got. Look, I know what I'm doing, okay? I actually learned it all from Bobby. Hey, whatever happened there, you know he's at least a genius at this. Do you want me to kill that dragon or not?" Dean asked.

"Okay."

"Trust me." Dean knelt down to the rock, placing C4 on it. Lily gulped, not fully trusting Dean at this point. She didn't even know that they carried C4 with them anymore. "You rocks think you're so smart. All right. Welcome to the 21 century. All right, stand back." They walked out of the room, as Dean allow the C4 to explode the rock and hopefully the sword was in one piece. Dean wrapped his arms around Lily's waist as the C4 exploded. They walked back in. Dean pull out the sword as it broke in two.

"You've got insurance for this, right?"

* * *

"Ugh! God. Just when I get used to a smell, I hit a new flavor. Dude, we have been here for hours. There is nothing. I think the lore is off. Hey, what if, uh…what if dragons like nice hotels?" Dean asked. "What is that?" Evie asked, shining her flashlight on something behind Dean.

"What?" Dean shined his flashlight towards what Evie was looking at. "Holy crap." Dean said. Dean picked up a gold watch.

"Okay, maybe there are dragons here." Dean said as he started to pack some the gold into his pockets. "Wait. Dean, look." Lily walked off towards an alter. There is a leather-bound book.

"Part dragon?"

"That or this dragon to more intelligent than Dean." Evie smirked. "Funny." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hello? Is someone there? Hello?" They looked down into grates in the sewer. Each found a woman. "We're gonna get you out." Dean said.

"Quick. He's coming back." The woman said as Sam was pulled backwards by a dragon. Dean took out the sword.

"Where do you think you're gonna stick that?" The dragon asked. Dean cut the Dragon's skin in its arm. "Aah! What did you get that?"

"Comic-Con." The dragon knocked the sword out of Dean's hand. The sword fell between the grates. "Seriously?!" Evie shouted.

"Those people were right - need to be on bungees." Lily said as another Dragon grabbed her behind the neck. Evie reached down in the grate as Sam distracted one of the Dragons. She grabbed the sword, killing on the dragon fighting with Dean. Lily was let go, Dean caught her as the other Dragon escaped.

* * *

Lily was sitting next to Dean with their mass amount of gold that as left in the sewers. Lily looked at the rings that were taken. Dean was playing with one of the gold watches in the pile. She smiled at Dean, leaning over and kissing him. Dean pulled him onto his lap. Lilyana placed her fingers into Dean's hair.

"You two look comfy." Lily broke the kiss to see Sam standing there. Lily got off Dean, sitting back in her chair. Sam walked over, sitting across them. "I am so…so sorry. I can't even began to say." Sam said.

"For what?"

"You know what."

"Was it Bobby or Evie?" Lilyana asked. "Cas." Sam said.

"Cas. Friggin' child."

"You should have told me, Dean." Sam said. "You weren't supposed to know." Dean said.

"What I did? To Bobby and Evie? To you and Lily? Of course I should know." Sam said. "Sam, Death didn't just shove your soul back in, okay? He put up the great wall of Sam between you and the things that you don't remember. And trust me when I say that the things you don't know could kill you. That's not a joke." Dean said.

"All right, but I have to set things right. Or what I can, anyway." Sam said. "It wasn't you." Lily said.

"You know, I kind of feel like I got slipped the worst mickey of all time...and I woke up to find out that I had burnt the whole city down. And you can say it wasn't me, but...I'm the one with the zippo in my pocket, you know? So I'm not sure it's that cut and dry. And, look, I appreciate you trying to protect me. I really do. But I got to fix…what I got to fix. So I need to know what I did." Sam said. "But you don't know how dangerous that could be." Dean said.

"What would you do?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer right away. "Right. Same thing."

"Sam-"

"Guys, Bobby needs us inside. He's got something." Evie said.

"Now, as near as I can figure it, this dates back around the fourteenth century." Bobby said. "What language is it?" Sam asked.

"Da Vinci code. Real obscure Latinate. Gonna take me my golden years to translate it all. Oh, and, uh, FYI - that ain't paper." Bobby said. "What is it?" Evie asked.

"Its human skin. Okay. I'm fairly clear on this first bit. It basically describes this place. Its like the backside of your worst nightmares. It's all blood and bone and darkness. Filled with the bodies and souls of all things hungry, sharp, and nasty." Bobby said. "Monsters?" Lily questioned.

"It's monsterland. According to this, it goes by many names, most of which I can't pronounce, but I'm thinking you know Purgatory." Bobby said. "Purgatory - of course." Evie sighed.

"Well, that is good to know. So, you're saying that these, uh, dragon freaks were squatting in the sewers and reading tone poems about purgatory?" Dean asked. "Oh, no, no, no. They're reading an instruction manual." Bobby said.

"What?" The four of them asked. "Yeah. If you're nuts enough to want access to a place that gnarly, this book will show you how to open a door." Bobby said.

"Door to purgatory. Well, I know a demon who would have loved to have known about that. So, how do you open the door?" Dean asked. "Ask Cloverfield, I'm pretty sure he's got that page." Bobby said.

"It gets worst, doesn't it?" Lily asked. "This ain't talking about how to take a vacation over there. This is all about opening a door to let something in." Bobby said.

"Bring something here. What?" Sam asked. "I'm working on it." Bobby said.

"Could you give us something?" Dean asked. "I got a name." Bobby said.

"What's the name?" Evie asked. "Mother." Bobby said.

"Mother? M-mother of what? Mother of dragons?" Sam asked. "I wish. It says it a few times here. Mother of all." Evie's eyes widened.

"'Mother of all'?" She asked. "Yeah." Bobby said.

"What the hell does 'Mother of all' mean?" Dean asked. "Something we don't want out." Evie said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's the person I'm named after."

* * *

**No Supernatural tonight... but I get to have a comedy movie marathon with my Mom until late tonight! Psych is on! Loving this season! Okay, first things first, everyone go to YouTube, type in Supernatural Harlem Shake and click on SupernaturalShake channel. Watch it and get back to me about it! I've watched it and it is just...funny.**

**Read Chamber of Secrets in one day, I couldn't stop reading. It was after midnight when I finished too!**

**Tomorrow's chapter is the start of the...French...Mistake! **


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

Dean was doing research as thunder crashed with lightning and rain. He poured the remaining liquor bottle into his glass. Lily sat across from him, sighing. Evie was on the couch with a book over her eyes. She was tired to research - Evie preferred Bobby to do the research and she helped. Meaning Evie hardly did anything until Bobby said something the caught her interest. "Where's Bobby?" Sam asked as he entered the living room. "To town. Supply run." Evie said, taking the book off her face.

"In this?"

"Yeah, man's a hero. We were officially out of hunter's helper." Dean held up the bottle when the lights flickered. Evie sat up, placing the book on the couch. "Hello. You've seen The Godfather, right?" Zar asked.

"Balthazar…"

"You know, the end, where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big, bloody swoop?" Balthazar said. He grabbed a bowl, placing it on the desk.

"Hey!"

"'Dead Sea Brine.' Good, good, good. You know, Moe Greene gets it in the eye, and Don Cuneo get it in the revolving door?" Zar said as he put the salt into the bowl. "I said hey." Dean said.

"You did. Twice. Good for you. Blood of lamb. Blood of lamb." Zar teleported to where Bobby's fridge was. "Beer, cold pizza, blood of lamb. Yes! Blood of lamb." Zar said.

"Why are you talking about The Godfather?" Lily asked when she stood up from the desk. "Because we're in it - right now, tonight. And in the role of Michael Corleone - the archangel, Raphael." Balthazar put the blood into the bowl like the rest of the ingredients.

"You mind telling us what you mean?" Evie asked, standing up. "No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no." Balthazar rummaged through Bobby's desk. "Yes. Bone of a lesser saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry." Zar said.

"Why is Raphael after you, Zar?" Evie asked. "Raphael is after us all. You see, he's consolidated his strength. And now he's on the move." Balthazar said.

"Balthazar, where's Cas?"

"Oh, Cassie? He's deep, deep underground. So, good old Raffy put out a hit list on every last samaritan who helped our dear Cas - including four of you. And so much more importantly, me. See, he wants to draw Cas out in the open." Zar said. "And you expect us to just believe you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, don't. You'll go where I throw you either way." Balthazar said. He put a blood sigil on the window. "Throw us? Balthazar, please don't throw us anywhere." Evie said.

"That's all the time we have." Zar moved his jacket to the side. "What happened?" Evie asked.

"Oh. Garish, I know. You see, uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung at the moment, but that's all right." Zar handed Evie a key. "Oh, here's for you." He said.

"A key?"

"Run with it." Balthazar was thrown across the room, Evie look into the kitchen to see Vigil starting to enter. "Virgil." Zar said. He got up, turning to them.

"I said, run!" He pushed the four of them through the window marked by a blood sigil. They went crashing down onto a blue mattress.

"Cut!" The girls exchanged looks as they sat on their knees. "Jared, Jensen, Raelynn, Emilie! Outstanding! That was just great."

"'Supernatural,' scene one echo, take one. Tail slate. Marker!" The Winchesters looked at the girls. 'What the hell?' Dean mouthed. Lilyana shrugged.

**Soulless**

"So…no angels?"

"No angels, I think."

Evelyn and Lily tried to use their powers but nothing was working. "Should we be killing anyone?" Lily asked. "I don't think so." Evie whispered.

"Running?"

"Where?"

"Moving on! That's a wrap on Jared, Jensen, Raelynn, and Emilie."

"W-who the hell are-"

"Jared! Three minutes, okay? Great." The interviewer took Sam away from everyone else. "Where are we going?" Dean whispered.

"Jensen, Emilie, there you two are! Let's just get you in the chair." A woman said. "'Chair'?" Dean asked. The woman took Lilyana and Dean away as a male interview took Evie by the arm, leading her to a camera.

"What the-"

"I'm with Raelynn Goodwin who plays our favorite Daeva on television, Evie Knight. She was introduced in season three of 'Supernatural' and still kicking. We all know that most of the women on the show die within the max of 1 or 2 episodes, unless your the character of Ruby played by Genevieve Padalecki or Sheriff Jody Mills played by Kim Rhodes. Rae, mind telling us what your character is going to be up to in season 6?" Evie looked at the interviewer. _Oh, fuck._

Lily was forced to sit in a chair next to Dean, the woman took a cloth to Dean's face. "Okay, hon, we're just gonna get this makeup off your face." She said. "Wha - I'm not wearing any ma-" Lily took the cloth from the makeup artist.

"Uh…"

"Oh, crap! I'm a painted whore!"

**Soulless**

"Hey."

"Dude, they put freakin' makeup on us! Those bastards." Dean said. "I know what this is." Evie said.

"What?"

"It's a TV show." Evie said. "You think?" Dean snapped.

"Our life is a TV show."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"No, seriously. Why? Why would anybody want to watch our lives?" Dean asked. "Well, I mean, according to that interviewer, not very many people do. Look, I'm not saying it makes sense. I'm just saying, we-we landed in some dimension where you're Jensen Ackles, and I'm something called a 'Jared Padalecki.'" Sam said.

"And apparently, Lily and I are the only women on the show that haven't been killed off permanently. They kept coming me 'Raelynn Goodwin' and Lily, 'Emilie Salvatore'." Evie said. "Emilie Salvatore?" Evie nodded.

"God."

"So what? Sam's Polish now? Is any of this making sense to any of you?" Dean asked. They exited the studio and saw the Impala sitting on the lot.

"Oh, hey. Least my baby made it." Dean said, as a crew member started flinging mud onto the windshield. "Hey! What-" Dean stopped when he saw three Impala just like it. One worst than the last.

"I feel sick. I'm gonna be sick. I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is bad-touching me." Dean said. "Yeah, I know. Us too. So, what do you think? Cas?" Sam asked.

"He's our best shot, if he's still alive. Dear Castiel, who art maybe running his ass away from heaven, we pray that you have your ears on. So…breaker, breaker…" Dean said. Lily looked through the door that they were next to. "He's right there!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, thank God! Cas!" Evie ran to Castiel, pulling him into a hug. "What did Balthazar do to us?" Evie asked.

"To keep you out of Virgil's reach, he's cast you into an alternate reality, a universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others." Cas said. Lily tilted her head, it didn't seem like they were talking to Cas. "Like-like bizarro earth, right? Except instead of having Bizarro superman, we get this clown factory." Dean said.

"Um…yeah, well... Anyway, no time to explain. Do you have the key?" Castiel asked. Evie held up the key, Cas took it from her. "Uh, what does this thing do, anyway?" Evie asked.

"It opens a room."

"Okay, I'll play along…what's in the room?" Evie asked. "Every weapon Balthazar stole from Heaven." Cas said.

"He gave it us because?" Lily asked. "To keep it safe until I could reach you. With those weapons, I have a chance to rally my forces." Cas said.

"Oh, okay, good. Yeah. So, now, uh, what's the deal with all this TV crap?" Sam asked. "Pardon?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. Amen, Padaleski."

"Uh, 'lecki'."

"What?"

"Lecki. Pretty sure." Sam said.

"Man." Evie took a step back when Cas lost his deep voice. "Did they put out new pages?" 'Cas' asked.

"New what?" Evie asked. "I mean, is this some kind of cosmic joke?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, 'cause if it is, its stupid, and we don't get it." Dean said. "Yeah." Lilyana agreed.

"Are you guys okay?"

Evie grabbed the papers for 'Cas'. "These are words in script. This isn't Cas." Evie said. "Look at him." Lily said.

'Cas' unbuttoned his shirt, there was a graphic t-shirt underneath. "You guys want to run lines or…?" 'Cas' asked.

"His name is Misha." Evie said. "Misha? Really?" Dean asked.

"Oh, wow. Just…great." Evie shoved the script to Misha, taking the key away from him. The four of them walked off.

"Misha? Jensen? Raelynn? What's up with the names around here?" Dean asked. "You guys! You really punked me! I'm totally gonna tweet this one." Misha shouted after them.

"Tweet?"

"I don't even know."

* * *

**If you know me, this is my all-time favorite episode! And, it's on today! That makes me happy! Oh, this also makes me happy that TNT _finally _got the rights to show S7 of Supernatural, March 12th! AH! **

**"Anyway, some new casting in SPN for the end of S8 and possible recurring S9: ****Episode 8.21 will see the introduction of a new character. This character will appear in episodes 8.21/8.22 and 8.23 and has the possibility for more appearances in Season 9.**

**His name is "Metatron" and is an aged angel, the scribe of God and has been around before the time of Adam and Eve. He is described as a cross between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Virgil Kent/Keyser Söze."**

**Anyone want to take a stab at who Metatron will be? I kinda hope...maybe...Chuck... (I know Chuck is supposed to be God, but it doesn't mean he has to be God). I do like the fact that we are getting to meet Metatron, I was hoping we'd meet him before the end of S7 but the end of S8 is good to. So, who do you think he/she will be? We don't know the gender and since angels can take on any body...who knows. **


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

"Hey, look. 'R. Goodwin.' Found Raelynn's trailer." Evie glared at Lilyana as they approached the trailer. Evie took a deep breath as she opened the door. "Dude, this Raelynn girl is amazing!" Evie smiled. The girls entered the trailer.

"Seriously? Raelynn's got the money."

"This is awesome." Evie plopped onto the couch that was in front of the flat screen TV that was currently turned off. Lily rolled her eyes, pulling the MacBook closer to her. "Let's see what Raelynn Goodwin and Emilie Salvatore have been up to." Lily said. She search Raelynn first.

"So, looks like Raelynn made her name known in a TV show that only lasted one season and made guest spots on a couple of science fiction shows before getting the role on 'Supernatural', and looks like Raelynn Goodwin is engaged to Austin Tomlin who is a producer for some pretty popular shows." Lily said. "Ooh, is he hot?" Evie asked, leaning forward over the couch.

"Your with Castiel."

"I'm Raelynn right now."

Lily rolled her eyes, moving the laptop to Evie Raelynn's fiancé. "Oh, damn. That's hot." Evie said. "Agreed." Lily smiled.

"Emilie Salvatore is next." Evie took the laptop, searching Emilie's background. "Emilie Salvatore née Carter, born in a small town in New York and looks like she was best friends with Raelynn before Rae got her start. Raelynn convinced Emilie to audition for 'Supernatural', thinking that it would only be a guest spot. But the fans demanded more Evie and Lily. That's pretty - oh, fucking hottie!" Evie exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your married to Luke Salvatore about 2 years ago - he's an actor with a few Emmy's under his belt. Damn, Emilie knows how to pick 'em. Look." Evie handed the laptop back to Lilyana. She stared at the computer with a smile. "Damn." She finally said.

"Yeah."

"I was staring too longer, wasn't I?" Lily asked. "Yep." Evie smirked.

"Oh, look at this."

"What?"

"Something called a 'Best Friend Tag' on YouTube. Apparently Raelynn and Emilie did it before they got the call they were Evie and Lily." Lily clicked on the video. The girls were laughing before the questions were even asked. Raelynn looked all girly and pretty while Emilie preferred the darker side of colors. Evie scrolled down to the questions. "These are lame questions. What the hell is this shit?" Evie asked.

"No idea."

Evie closed the laptop. "I don't like this universe. We need to get out this universe." Evie said. "Agreed. Let's find the guys and fast before we don't want to leave." Lilyana said.

"I'm starting to go down that road."

"Me too."

* * *

The girls found them on the set, right where the window was. They jumped through the window to talk with the boys. Dean stabbed Evie with a fake knife. "Really? You had to test it on me?" Evie asked, taking the knife away from Dean. "What are we supposed to do with this crap?" Dean asked.

"We came in at the wrong time." Lily said. "No, fucking duh." Evie rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You know whereabouts you want me to drop you off?" Clif asked. "Uh, wherever Sa-" Lily elbowed Evie in the side.

"Rae?"

"Wherever Jared is going is fine, Clif. We have some, uh…we want to run lines." Evie said. "Whatever." Clif said.

"Where are we any…way…" Lily said when she saw the sign. 'Welcome to Vancouver'. "We're not even in American." Dean whispered.

**Soulless**

The Winchesters and the girls walked into the Padalecki mansion. Evie was impressed with everything she saw seeing. It didn't occur to her the name Padalecki before she walked into the mansion. "Nice modest digs, Jay-Z." Dean said. "Wow. I must be the star of this thing." Sam said.

"Yeah, right. Chest it out." Dean lifted the tanning bed open. "What am I, Dracula?" Sam asked.

"George Hamilton Dracula." Dean said. He looked at the liquor cabinet. "Oh, now we're talking." Dean and Lily walked over to the cabinet.

"Is there a camel outside in your backyard?" Lily asked when she looked outside. "It's an alpaca, Em." Lily turned. It…was…Ruby?! Evie's eyes widened.

"Ruby?!"

"'Rudy.' Right. That one never gets old." 'Ruby' walked over to Sam. "How was working today, hon?" She kissed him.

"Wait, you and Ruby?" Evie asked. "Do you honestly think that's funny, Raelynn?" 'Ruby' asked.

"Of course…not…because you're not Ruby. And, your in Ja-Jared's house because you two are…uh…" Evie looked at the mantle, there was a picture of Jared and Genevieve. Gen was in a wedding gown. "Married! You and Jared are married." Evie said.

"You married fake Ruby?!"

"What are you doing?" Gen asked. "Work. Work." Sam said.

"Yeah, just, uh, thought I'd pop in, say 'hey.' Hey. Uh, and-and maybe run some lines. Its…" Dean started. "You three never been to our house before." Gen said.

"Well, not that I know there's an alpaca out back, I'm definitely coming back." Dean said. "Well, alpacas are the greenest animals." She said.

"That is so important."

"Well, there's that thing I have to get to." Genevieve said. "Oh, yeah. Of course, yeah. The thing." Sam said.

"The international otter adoption charity dinner?" She said. "Oh." Sam smiled.

"Okay, well…" Gen kissed Sam. "Well, I'm glad you four are talking, anyway."

"Yeah." The four of them watched at Genevieve left the room.

"Well, looks like you did all right."

"Yeah. Yeah. I should figure out her name."

**Soulless**

"'Wrist bone of saint and holy reliquary. Museum-quality, from diocese in Oaxaca.' Looks legit." Sam said. "All right. Auction house is in Mexico City. We could be there day after tomorrow. We, uh, case it, yank it, be back here by the end of the week." Dean said.

"We could just buy it."

"What?! That thing is over a hundred thou-" Sam held up a credit car. "Hello Jared Padalecki."

"Triple rush. No problem-o. Because money is no ob-" Lily looked at the screen. "Maxed." She smirked.

"Wow. They said it should be at the airport first thing in the morning." Sam said. "Money, man. There is nothing like it. All right. Couch. TV star. Beauty rest." Dean jumped over the couch, lying down. Lily walked over to him. Dean opened his arms to allow Lily to sleep next to him. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Sam, the next time you see Ruby - call her Genevieve." Evie said. "How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"In my interview. Her name was dropped."

* * *

"So I don't mean to pry, but, uh - why are we picking up packages at 8:00AM that haven't cleared customs yet?" Clif asked. "Just saving time." Dean said. Sam entered the van with the package.

"Here we go."

"We're not going anything illegal, are we?" Clif asked. "Would it make you feel better if we said no?" Lilyana asked.

"No."

**Soulless**

The girl and the Winchesters were standing at the desk, opening the package when the lights turned on overhead. "Whoa. What?" Dean exclaimed. "Oh, no." Evie said.

"We finish today in 12 hours if it kills us all. Get "a" and "b" cam for scene 12. What is this?" The director turned to them. "Here for the first run-through, before anyone else? Dedication." He said. Dean walked over to the director as Sam, Lily, and Evie walked over to the chairs with their names on them. Sam put the box in 'Jensen's' chair.

"Ooh, 'priority.' What's in it?" Misha asked. "We bought a part of a dead person." Lily said.

"Oh, cool."

Dean walked over to them. "Uh, so, bad news. Uh, looks like we're gonna have to do a little acting." Dean said. "What?!" Evie snapped.

**Soulless**

"'Supernatural' scene 36, take 1. Marker!"

"Action."

Evie was next to Misha while Lily was leaning against the desk. Evie was facing the boys who looks utterly terrified. "Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back." Misha turned. Sam flinched, Dean walked forwards, looking down at the marker. He moved to the right.

"Cut!"

"'Supernatural' scene 36, take 8. Marker!"

"Action."

Evie rubbed her temples as Lily tried to contain her laughter while Sam didn't know what to do with his arms. He was folding and unfolding. "Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back." Misha said. Dean looks at the script in his hand. "Dean: (grimly) And yet, somehow you got no problem with it." Dean said.

"Cut!"

Misha turned to Evie who was running a hand through her hair. 'What the hell?' He mouthed. She shrugged. Lilyana had her eyes closed and laughing silently.

"Action."

"That's because…that's because we have no other choice."

"Don't look at the camera." Dean mumbled. "What?" Sam whispered.

"Look anywhere but the camera."

Sam looked up at the ceiling. "That's because we have no other choice!"

"Cut! For the love of… Cut!"

"Action."

Sam raised his arm stiffly. "If there's a key, then-" He raised the other arm. "-there must also be a lock."

"Cut!"

"Action."

"If there's a key...then there has to be a lock. And when we find the lock, we can get the weapons, and then we can have the weapons. And the lock. We'll still have the lock, I imagine, because we've opened it, and, of course, the initial key." Sam said. "We need to get all three of that crap." Dean said.

"What?"

"That's how he talks."

"Oh."

"Look, why am I even in the scene if I don't talk? I'm pretty sure Ev - I mean, Raelynn and I know the lines by now. How about we take a break for a few minutes?" Lily asked.

"Cut! What is happening? What's happening? What's happening?"

They walked over to the chairs, Evie looked over the script. "Who says 'penultimate?'" Evie asked. "Gun, mouth, now." Dean sighed.

"Moving on!"

"Thank God."

They walked back on set, getting everything ready. Evie was drawing the blood sigil on the window. "All right, damn it. We earned this." Dean said. "Hell yeah." Lily mumbled.

"Done."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Ready?" Lily asked. "For anything." Evie said. They went crashing through the window. Evie hissed in pain.

"Fuck." She hissed. There was no mat to protect them. Oh, that's going to hurt later on. Lily sat up, seeing they were still on the set. "Dammit." Lily growled.

* * *

**I know, I know - enough of the Harry Potter reading updates up all I wanted to say was that I read Prisoner of Azkaban in 3 hours and 42 minutes (in 2 days).**

**We get to see Supernatural very soon! I can't wait! The Unholy Trinity is back :)**


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen **

"Maybe we did it wrong." Sam said. "We didn't do it wrong. Zar taught me that sigil himself before he pushed me through it. I want out of this universe, I don't think I can handle another day here." Evie groaned.

"It should have worked."

"What if it can't? Look, I was up all night, looking online. There's no sign that anything like the apocalypse happened here. Ever. And as far as I can tell, monsters, ghosts, demons - they're all pretend." Sam said. "So nobody's hunting them?" Dean asked.

"No hunters. Look, maybe that's why our spell didn't work, Dean, you know? M-maybe here, there's no supernatural, no magic." Sam said. "That would explain why Evie and I don't have our powers." Lily said.

"So no demons, no Hell, no Heaven, no God?"

"Something like that. Even better - no angels."

* * *

"Okay, maybe we can't get out of, uh, you know, Earth number two right now, but the least we can do is get the hell out of the Canadian part of it." Dean said. "Yeah." Sam said.

"I hear one more conversation about hockey, I'm gonna puke." Dean said.

"Wait a minute. This way, this way, this way." Sam said. "Guys, its this way." Evie said, walking down the walkway when Vigil grabbed her by the throat.

"Evie!"

"You think you can run?" Vigil placed his hand on Evie's forehead. "No m-magic." Evie kicked Vigil away from her. He let go of her throat.

"No magic in the house."

"Which makes you nothing but a dick." Dean threw a punch at Vigil. "This would be the perfect time to have my sword." Evie said as she punched Vigil when he came close to her. Sam and Dean were trying kill him but two workers came running taking Sam and Dean off Vigil. Lilyana tried to attack Vigil but Evie held her back.

"You're dead, Virgil! Virgil! I'm gonna break your friggin' neck! Hey!" Dean shouted.

**Soulless**

"I don't know how Vigil broke through - he's got a way back." Evie said. "Or he has no juice here, now he's stuck - like us." Sam said.

"Yeah, either way, I want to finish kicking his ass." Dean said.

* * *

"There you are, guys. You got a minute?" The director asked. "Actually, we're looking for-" Evie started.

"...for that extra you tried to kill? So, is it money? Is this the kind of act that goes away if we can scare up some coverage on a raise?" The director asked. "More money? You already pay these four jokers enough as it is." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"'Cause I'd like to think that over these years, we've grown closer. That you don't think of me as 'director Bob' or 'executive producer Bob Singer,' but as 'Uncle Bob.'" Bob said. "You're kidding, right? Who name's a character after himself?" Lily asked. "Let's begin again." Bob said.

"I don't think Virgil would have shagged out of here without getting his mitts on that key." Dean said. "Yeah. Yeah, I agree." Sam said.

"Guys…you can't come to work on poppers and smuggle kidneys in from Mexico and make up your own lines as you go! You cannot make up your own lines! Good God, what about your careers?" Bob asked. "Screw our careers." Evie said.

"What?!"

"You heard Evie. That's right, I said 'Evie'. 'Cause you know what, Bob? We're not actors. We're hunters. We're the Winchesters. Always have been, and always will be. And where we're from, people don't know who we are. But you know what? We mattered in that world. In fact, we even saved a son of a bitch once or twice. And yeah, okay, here, maybe there's some-some fans who give a crap about this nonsense." Dean said. "I wouldn't call it nonsense." Bob said.

"But, Bob Singer - if that even is your name. Tell me this - what does it all mean?" Lily asked. "Okay. This is good. I mean, we've all had our psychotic breaks, right? I can work with this." Bob said.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"The key's missing." Evie said. "We quit." Dean said.

* * *

"Maybe is we get on the police dispatch system." Sam said. "Put out an APB on Vigil. Might work - if he stays obvious." Lily said.

"It's not like we have a lot of time." Evie said.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Gen came out crying. "What?" Sam asked.

"Misha! He's been stabbed to death!"

"Where?" The four of them asked. "Where?!" Gen gasped.

**Soulless**

"Yeah, yeah, Raphael. Like the ninja turtle. He was calling someone name of Raphael, up in heaven. Yeah, yeah. That's right. The-the scary man killed the attractive crying man, and then he started to pray. And the strange part - after a while, I s-swear I heard this voice, answering." The homeless man told them. "What did it say?" Lilyana asked.

"Well, it didn't make any sense." He said. "Try us." Dean said.

"The voice said, for Virgil 'to return tomorrow at the place where he crossed over, at the time of the crossing' and Raphael would 'reach through the window and take him and the key home.'" The homeless man said. "Thanks." Dean handed the homeless man 50 Canadian dollars.

"If Vigil gets back with that key, Cas is dead." Evie said. "Plus our world is toast." Lily added.

"Well, then we stop him. I mean, how bad can an angel with no wings be?" Dean asked.

* * *

"You know that if we drop Virgil, get the key, then this might be it. We might be stuck here." Dean said. "No, we'll figure our a way back." Lily said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be that broken up if we didn't, though." Dean said. "What? Don't be stupid." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm just saying. No Hell below us, above us only sky." Dean said. "Our friends are back there." Evie said.

"Yeah, but here, you got a pretty good life. I mean, back home, the hits have been coming since you were 6 months old. You got to admit, being a-a bazillionare, married to Ruby, the whole package. It's no contest." Dean said. "No, you know, you were right. We just don't mean the same thing here. I mean, we're not even brothers here, man." Sam said.

"All right, than. Let's get our crazy show home."

* * *

Vigil entered the set, shooting at people. "Vigil, over here!" Vigil shot, hitting Evie in the shoulder. She screamed in pain, forgetting. "Damn it!" Lily hissed.

"What?"

"Evie's been shot." Evie started fighting Vigil with a bleeding shoulder. She took the key away from him. "Dean, I got it!" The sigil started to glow.

"Now!" They flow backwards into the window.

**Soulless**

"You four…have the strangest luck." Raphael said. Evie looked at Raphael - new vessel. "Raphael? Nice meat suit. Dude looks like a lady." Dean said. Raphael squeezed her fist, causing them to bend over in pain.

"The key." Evie looked down at the ground, Raphael picked the key up. "And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station." Balthazar appeared.

"Really."

"You see, I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing." Zar smirked. "Give me the weapons." Raphael demanded.

"Sorry, darling. They're gone."

"What?!"

"I said, too bloody late. You see, they were so well-hidden that I needed time to find them. So, I volunteered these four marmosets for a game of fetch with Virgil. You four were such an adequate stick. Thank you. Thank you, boys and girls." Zar said. "You've made your last mistake." Raphael said.

"Oh, I've got a few more up my sleeve, honey." Zar said. "Step away from him, Raphael. I have the weapons now. Their power is with me." Cas said when he appeared.

"Castiel."

"If you don't want to die tonight, back off." Raphael vanished out of sight. "Well, Cas…now that you have your sword, try not to die but it." Zar said.

**Soulless**

Castiel brought the Winchesters back to Bobby's house while Evelyn and Lily appeared next to them. "Cas, what the hell?" Lily asked. Cas looked away from the angel and Daeva. "You were in on this? Using us as diversion?" Evie asked.

"It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing." Cas said. "That's not comforting, Cas." Dean said.

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything." Cas said. "Yeah, Cas. We know the stakes - that's all you've told us." Lilyana said.

"I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can." Castiel disappeared.

"Friggin' angels."

Sam knocked on the wall. "Solid." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Its real. Nice."

"Yeah, yeah. Real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh - we're broke again." Dean said.

"At least we're talking."

* * *

**I almost forgot! **

**Since about noon I was checking my Twitter feed for anything interesting and I follow Kristin Bell (Love her) and I saw something about a Veronica Mars movie - it sparked my interest. As I read on, also watching the video with Kristin, Enrico, Jason, Ryan, and Rob (you need to watch it!) they started a KickStarter to raise the money for a VM movie! I started to freak out - I can't donate at the moment but maybe sometime next week. 2Mill was their goal - they got that in less than 8 hours and its still climbing! So, Veronica Mars fans that became Supernatural fans or vice verse (which I was, I love the actress who played Jo), donate if you can! It would help them because Veronica Mars was a damn great show and I miss it!**


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

Lily was watching Dean fill empty shotgun shells with the ashes they got - Dean and Sam went back to 'Frontierland' to get this most important ashes to kill off Eve. Lily held one in her hand when Dean accidentally slipped some on her. She gasped, expecting something to happen. Nothing happened. Not…one…damn…thing. Lily glared at Dean when Sam, Bobby, and Evie walked in. "Hey, how you doing?" Sam asked.

"Five shells. That's how I'm doing."

"Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week." Evie said. "Maybe." Dean said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we just had a little mishap a few minutes ago and, uh - well, here. Look." Dean rubbed some ash onto Lily's arm. Nothing happened.

"Whoa."

"Huh."

"I mean this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give Lily a sunburn." Dean said. "Lore says it works." Bobby said.

"That's always reliable."

"Well, you know what? Maybe its like, uh - maybe its like iron or silver. You know? Hurts them, not us." Sam said. "Maybe, but a fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch." Dean said.

"I'm looking, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call." Bobby said. "What about me and Evie?" Lilyana protested.

"Have you been looking?"

"Well, no…not-"

"I've been busy." Evie crossed her arms. "With what?" Lily asked.

"Doesn't concern you, Lily."

"Why has it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? It's not like Cas lives in my ass. The dude's busy." Evie pointed to behind Dean. Dean turned in surprise. "Cas, get out of my ass!" Dean said.

"I was never in your-" Cas cleared his throat as Dean gave him a look. "Have you made any process in locating Eve?" He asked.

"Well, we were gonna ask about that."

"No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels." Castiel said. "Awesome." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You know, we really need an inside man." Lily said. "What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Something with claws and perhaps sympathy."

"Like a friendly monster?" Dean asked. Lily shrugged. "Those are in short supply these days, don't you think?"

"Sure, but we've met one or two, right?" Sam asked. "Maybe." Dean said.

"So we can find one."

* * *

The girls were sitting on the ground, thinking while Bobby paced with a book in hand. Dean was standing and thinking. Cas appeared with the vampire, Lenore. "Lenore." Sam said. She tried to run but Sam stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait. Hey, Lenore, stop. Look, we're happy you're here." Sam said.

"Been a long time. You remember us?"

"I remember. Your hunter friend almost killed me."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, uh, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off." Sam said. "Yeah. With razor wire. Wicked." Dean said.

"Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?" She asked. "That's Castiel. He's our friend and we need to talk. About Eve." Evie said.

"Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked. "I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me." Lenore said.

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked. "Gone. They couldn't fight it anymore. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us. So they left - started killing again." She said.

"But not you."

"Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is - not to give in. Everyone gives in." Lenore said. "Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?" Dean asked.

"You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?" Lenore asked. "So, we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in." Bobby said.

"Your crazy. I can't help you."

"Can't or won't?" Evie crossed her arms. "You still give a crap. You don't wanna kill and don't want this whole planet dead." Lily added.

"You actually believe you can stop her?"

"Just tell us where she is."

"Grant Pass, Oregon. Now, she knows you're coming." Lenore said. "Well, let's go see." Bobby said.

"Hold on, I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something." She said.

"What?"

"Kill me."

"Lenore."

"You don't get it, it's not about that. I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time." Lenore said. "You're not like the rest of them." Sam said.

"I'm exactly like them. I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Sam. I'll do it again. I can't stop, not anymore. You have to. Please." Lenore said. "Lenore." Evie rolled her eyes, Cas walked over to Lenore. He placed his hand on her head, light exploded in her, killing her.

"We needed to move this along." Cas said when the Winchesters looked at him in shock.

* * *

Evelyn and Lilyana arrived before the Winchesters and Bobby to Oregon. Lily looked around, seeing the town. "Pleasantville vibe goin' on." She said. The boys arrived. Dean looked around, noticing how quiet the town was. "I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville." Dean said.

"God, they're thinking alike now."

"Just because I thought it was Pleasantville before Dean doesn't mean we think alike." Lilyana said. "Just wait." Evie rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna need a computer."

**Soulless**

"Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this. I asked for a computer." Bobby said. "That _is _a computer." Evie said.

"No, a computer has buttons."

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked. "No, we're good. Thanks." Lily said.

"Anything?"

"Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird. Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?" Bobby asked. "Evelyn and I'll search the town. Give us a moment." Evie snapped her fingers as Cas tried to flash out. Lily snapped her fingers to try.

"Cas, we can still see you."

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Okay, well, you don't have to wait on us." Dean said. Cas cleared his throat, trying to disappear from the table. "Well, now it just looks like you're pooping."

"Something's wrong."

"What, are you stuck?"

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless."

"Same goes for us." Evie said. "So, wait, Mom's making you limp?" Dean asked.

"Figuratively, yes."

"How?"

"I don't know, but she is." Cas said. "Well, that's great, because without your power - you're basically a baby in a trench coat." Dean rolled his eyes. Cas looked upset as he looked out the window. Evie shook her head, leaning over kissing his cheek. Lilyana slammed the back of Dean's head.

"You hurt his feelings."

"I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal go to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night." Bobby said. "About what?" Evie asked.

"A Dr. Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25 year old, African-American, named - Ed Bright." Bobby said. "Well, that's not much to go on." Dean said.

"Well it's only lead so-"

"So beggars can't be choosers, right? I get it. Alright, let's finish up." Dean said.

* * *

Dean, Lily, and Cas went to the doctor's office while the others went to the doctor's house to find clues - if any. They walked up to a woman, locking up for the day. "Excuse me. Hi, is Dr. Silver in today? Our friend here - he's very sick." Lily said. "I have a, uh - painful burning sensation." Cas said.

"Oh, well, he's out. Sorry."

"Do you happen to know where he is?" Dean asked. "He hasn't called in. You might want to find yourself some ointment." The woman walked off.

"What kind of doctor calls the CDC and then goes AWOL the very nest day? Let's have a look, shall we?" Dean asked as he bent down and picked the lock of the office. "Is this gonna take a long time?" Cas asked. Dean stopped a moment, rolling his eyes at the angel. Lily stepped away from them, over to the shed. She bent down, placing her fingers in the large dot on the ground. Lily looked at the blood on her finger.

"What is it?"

Dean slams in the shed door. There was a body wrapped in plastic, Dean pulled the plastic back. "That's not good." Lily mumbled. "It's the patient Ed Bright." Castiel said.

"Well, what kind of doctor calls the CDC and then stashes the gooey corpse in the shed?" Dean asked. "I don't understand what's happening here." Cas said.

"We need some kerosene."

* * *

**Not much of an author's note, just came to say - only 10 more chapters until Soulless is complete! **


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

"Here, Dr. Silver. Wife, two sons." Bobby handed the picture to Sam and Evie. Evie looked at the photo for a moment when the Sheriff pulled up. "Ten o'clock." She mumbled to the men. The Sheriff got out of his car and over to them.

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"Who're you?" The three of them flashed their FBI badges at the Sheriff. "It Casual Friday, agents?" He asked.

"We were on a case a few miles out when we got a call to come here. We just arrived." Evie said. "So how about you? What's your business?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, Dr. Silver's a friend of mine. Heard he didn't show up for work today, so I thought I'd stop by - see if he's sick." Sheriff said. "Not sick. Missing." Bobby said.

"Missing? Who says?"

"Says me. Empty house, no bags packed, car's still in the driveway." Bobby sad. "How'd you get on this?" The Sheriff asked.

"Oh, its a long story. Tell you what, why don't you put out an APB, we'll compare notes down at the station. Sound good?" Bobby asked. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure." The Sheriff said.

"Obliged."

The Sheriff walked back to his car. "Wow, talk about talking out of your butt." Sam whispered. "Yeah. Just hurry, you idjit." Bobby said.

**Soulless**

They met up with Dean, Cas, and Lily at Ed's house. Sam told Dean what happened at the doctor's house and the Sheriff. "Oh. So, we've got a missing doctor and an oozy patient, huh?" Dean asked. "Plot thickens." Evie said.

"Well, let's go see what Ed's roommates have to say." Lily said. "Does Ed Bright have a brother?" Cas asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Then that's not his twin." They looked through the window, seeing a man that looked exactly like Ed. "So, what, shifter?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what we're looking at."

"Alright, Dean and me are gonna go in. You four stay here and watch the door. If something comes out, shoot it." Sam said. "Yeah. Best guess - silver bullets." Bobby said.

"I'm fairly unpracticed with firearms."

"You know who whines? Babies."

**Soulless**

"I don't get it. What - a bunch of regular Joes wake up shifters? What the hell?" Dean asked when he and his brother exited the house. "Shifters usually run in the families. This looks like an infection. Nobody touched anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well I am bathing in Purell tonight."

"So, he said they met a girl." Sam said. "It's got to be Eve." Dean said.

"But why would she do this?" Castiel asked. "Mommy monster - make more." Bobby said.

"No, Cas has a good point thought. She's gonna make a shifter army, why make one that's sick and dying?" Lily asked. "Add that to the pile of Crap That Doesn't Make Sense." Evie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Should we hit the bar?"

* * *

When they arrived to the bar, Lilyana couldn't believe the number of bodies lying around. It was like a bomb went off. "Well, the Sheriff's a moot, but still. You'd think he'd notice this many missing folks." Bobby said. Dean and Lily walked over to a body by the bar. Dean took a cloth, lifting the lip. There were a set of fangs. "Got a vamp." Dean said. Lily lifted the arm as a spike shot out.

"Uh, maybe not. This looks like a wraith." Lilyana said. Evie walked over to them. "What has fangs and a spike, Bobby?" Evie asked.

"Never seen that in my life."

"Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?" Dean asked. "Looks like." Bobby said.

"Yeah, the question is why. I mean, what does she want with the - what do you call these things?" Evie asked. "Well, congrats. Dean discovered it. You get to name it." Bobby said.

"Jefferson Starships." Evie rolled her eyes as she went behind the bar to see the other dead bodies. The rest looked at Dean like he grew 10 heads. "Because they're horrible and hard to kill." Dean said.

"Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these-"

"Jefferson Starships."

"Fine. But why are all the…Starships dead?" Sam asked. "I can't say but looks like they all burned up." Bobby said.

"Burned up? Like what?" Lily asked. "Like a high fever, like the flu." Bobby said.

"What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?" Dean asked as he moved behind the bar with Lily behind him. The doors opened to the bar, Dean, Evie, and Lily ducked under, hiding from the cops.

"Hands where I can see 'em!"

"Now, this is not what it looks like." Castiel said. "Look, we're the Feds." Bobby tried to explain.

"Yeah? Well, Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em! Turn around." Evie glanced around the bar to see Sam, Bobby, and Castiel being cuffed and taken away.

"What now?"

"We follow them."

* * *

"J-Jefferson Starships!" Sam exclaimed. Sam kicked one as Cas pushed it against the wall. Dean along with the girls helped kill the remaining ones. Evie was being attacked by a Starship, Castiel killed it in front of her. She smiled at him as Dean tackled the Sheriff to the ground. "Dean, wait!"

* * *

Everyone watched as Bobby interrogated the Sheriff who was a Starship - should have known. Evie was looking in with her arms crossed, she needed a plan to get the information out of the Sheriff about Eve - that bitch needed to die. Lilyana was standing next to Dean, thinking about what would happen if Eve said anything about her. They listened to the conversation when they heard something behind them.

"More Starship." Dean left to investigate. "Stay here." Sam told the girls and Cas. Lilyana nodded. When Dean and Sam arrived back, they had two boys with them. Lily didn't like this at all.

"Merritt, what's that - like 15 miles outside of town? Okay, we'll get you there." Dean said. "Whoa, wait! What? Your just going to leave?" Lily asked.

"We need to bring these kids to their uncle." Dean said. "Now? Seriously?" Lily shook her head, walking away from them.

"Lily!"

"Can I have a word?" Cas asked Dean. Dean walked off with Cas, Evie looked at the kids. She didn't trust them. She had a feeling about them. Castiel knew something was up with the kids and knew what was more important - as much as these kids need a guardian, they needed to track down Eve and kill her. Dean walked off with the boys and Sam.

**Soulless**

Cas was looking out the window of the Sheriff's department, waiting for Dean and Sam. "You know I don't like it either but I think it was for the best to get the boys out of here. Don't worry they'll be back soon." Evie said. "You don't know that. They may find more wayward orphans along the way." Castiel said.

"Stop being a jackass. Even since our…deal…you've changed. Oh, and don't get cute." Evie rolled her eyes. Cas turned towards her. "Right. Pardon me for highlighting their crippling and dangerous empathetic response with sarcasm. It was a bad idea - letting them go." Castiel said.

"You don't let Sam and Dean do squat. They got what they gotta do - you know that. We want Eve, we need coordinates. So we can stand here or get the information out of him. I have a few ideas." Evie said. Castiel and Evie walked to the interrogation room where Lily was trying to get the information out of the Sheriff. Cas and Evie entered.

"You know, she can see you right now. And you're just making her mad."

"Tell the bitch to come get us."

"I need five minutes with him, Lilyana. Please excuse us." Cas said. "What for? The angel batteries are dead." Lily said.

"Five minutes, Lily. Trust us."

Lilyana took a deep breath before leaving the room. She stood next to Bobby while Evie and Castiel did what they needed to do. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked, handing her the flask. She wiped off the top before drinking. "Something's off about both of them. We have no powers, what could that possibly do?" Lily asked. There was a scream coming from the room. They turned towards the door, both Evelyn and Castiel were wiping blood off their hands.

"Eve's at 25 Buckley Street. You can call Sam and Dean." Cas said.

* * *

**If you noticed I've changed my profile to a picture of me for a bit because it's my favorite picture of me and it was during the musical season 2+ years ago by the time you read this. This will be second year being outside looking in if you know what I mean. I'm in the audience other than the magical stage that I belong on. I'm a performer and I miss it. Today (Friday), my school is putting on Annie and it is definitely not my favorite musical. Out of ****school my favorite is Starmites, in school my favorite was Curtains.**

**2 days until Supernatural is back! Yes! All my shows are coming back! **


	20. Twenty

**Twenty**

"Rigorous interrogation, huh?" Dean smirked. Evie glared at him, flashing her black eyes. "We got a location. Let's do this." Evie said.

"Let's all take one." Dean handed out the shells to each person, Lily took the shell, holding it up to look at it clearly. Dean looked at her for a moment before walking away. Lily had an idea. "Dean, wait. I have an idea, but you'll be needing a little whisky." Lily said.

* * *

Everyone was standing outside the diner they were at earlier. "You've got to be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?" Dean asked. "Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's one way to find out."

"What? Your just going to stroll in there? We don't know who's human and who's her." Evie said. "Well, there's one way to draw her out. Me and Sam will go in." Dean said.

"Dean."

"If we do't get a shot off, you four better." Dean said. "That's the plan?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Its a sucky plan, Dean." Lily said as the Winchesters walked off. "Well, at least it ain't complicated." Bobby sighed. They watched as Dean and Sam sat down at the counter, the waitress from before placed to plates by them. The shades were closed - they couldn't see a thing.

"Damn."

"So much for the plan not to be complicated." Evie said.

Suddenly, Starships attacked them, dragging them into the diner. Lilyana and Evelyn struggled to get away from them. "Well, so much for you plan B." Eve said, walking towards Cas. "And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged." Eve walked away towards a table.

Eve motioned one of her Jefferson Starships to take Lily and bring her over to the table. Lilyana was forced to sit next to Eve. Eve touched Lily's hair. "Our little rebellion angel with a past no one wanted." Eve said. "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." Lily spat.

"Yeah, right. The reason you ripped out your grace, getting away from the garrison." Eve looked over at Evie and Cas as the Starships held onto them. "Don't play coy, Lilyana. I bet your best friend, your half-sister would love to know." Eve smiled.

"What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea!"

"Stop lying! Once you break open that grace you remember why you fell." Eve snapped. Lilyana lowered her eyes from Evie and Cas. She could feel Dean and Sam looking at her. "Just tell them, little Lilyana. I doubt they'll be pissed...much." Lily struggled to kill Eve.

"You'd have to kill me first."

"Don't be hasty, Lily. If you don't tell everyone, I will." Eve said. Lilyana looked at the Mother of All. She smirked. "Go ahead, I'd like to see you try and tell everything about my angel life before hand." Lily said.

"How about this? This isn't your first vessel. Yes, you were a teenager when you first where an angel. 1997, wasn't it? What was your name then? Wasn't Lily or Lilyana. What was it? Oh, that's right...Amanda." Lily closed her eyes. Evie looked at Dean, he said something about dating a person named Amanda when they were at Truman High a while back. Dean was staring at Lily. "Anything else?" Lilyana asked.

"Oh, you all know that angels can't love humans, right? Something both Lilyana and Castiel know a lot about." Evie changed her stare from Lily and her boyfriend. What was Eve talking about? Was that the reason Cas never said anything about loving her because she was only half an angel? "Oh, it gets better. There's a bloodline in motion. You know like the one that brought mommy and daddy together so many years ago. Same goes for Dean and Lilyana." Eve said.

"That can't be true!"

"Oh, but it is, Evelyn. You were assigned to Lily for a reason. The bloodline of Lily and the oldest Winchester was supposed to happen but you went the other way because your assignment was changed." Eve said as she lifted Evie's chin, making eye contact. "But, Sam..." Evie started.

"Decoy."

"That's not true! I did love Sam, Eve." Lily said. "But you always had a soft spot for Dean. Teasing each other, wanting to kill each other. Sound familiar?" Eve asked. Lily looked at Eve, thinking back to what Cupid said about John and Mary's relationship.

"Why me?"

"Don't you get it, Dean? Lilyana ripped out her grace to be with you, but on the way forgetting her real mission. Once she was reborn to the Danielson, it was Evelyn's job to make sure she fell for a Winchester. Making mistakes is a part of life. A two year romance is up there though as the worst mistake my name sake has done. Falling for Castiel was tip of the iceberg. Their bloodline runs pure though." Eve said.

"Lily-"

"I knew. I knew all of this, the moment I arrived to heaven, starting training. I figured it out when the other angels were treating me like a princess. I had to figure out why - I didn't remember any of it. I swear." Lily tried to explain. "Except, you did the moment you heard angels talking, before Sam went to Hell." Eve added.

"What?! Your lying."

"She's not. Kinda like Dean's last hours on Earth before going to Hell. I started to hear angels. They were whispering, telling me things. A lot of things." Lilyana said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Evie asked.

"You think I could have?"

"Yes."

"We can talk about this later." Lily said. "Just one more thing." Eve said. Lilyana groaned.

"Since it's hard for a human to fall in love with an angel - It takes a lot. Lilyana can't love in her true angel form, she can try but it won't work. The romance of Dean and Lilyana will happen, you'll eventually fall for her, Dean. It's written in the stars." Eve smirked. "True angel form?" Sam questioned."

"Being Gabriel's daughter - she has more power than any other, besides her half-sister. Lilyana hasn't tapped at the power she gained. Archangel power is very powerful." Eve said. Evie couldn't believe what she was hearing! How the hell was all this coming out now? "Now, onto other business. Sam, Dean, work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus - I won't kill your friends."

"Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!" Dean snapped. "Or I turn you. And you do what I want anyway." Eve said.

"Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no." Eve walked behind Dean, leaning close to his neck. "Don't test me."

"Bite me."

Eve bite Dean's neck.

"No!"

"Dean!" Cas and Evie yelled at the same time. Eve staggered backwards, coughing. "Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the after burn. Call you later, Mom." Dean said. A light shined from Eve's chest, the girls could feel their power being returned to them as the Starships attacked.

"Shut your eyes!" Cas yelled. The light killed the Starships but also causing the car alarms to go off. Once the light was gone, Evie felt like herself again, same went for Lily. "We got to take you on more monster hunts." Bobby sad.

"Hey Cas, um, Dean's bleeding pretty good." Sam said. "Yeah, I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up too?" Dean asked. Lilyana jumped to action before Castiel for once. She placed her hand on Dean's shoulder, healing the wound and making sure he didn't turn.

"Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now." Dean said, slightly pushing Lily away from him. "Where?" Cas asked.

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em."

"Unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know Cas. You told me, alright. Let's just go." Dean said.

* * *

Everyone was in the house, seeing the uncle dead on the ground. "So, we kill the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half the town by now." Cas went to say something. "Don't say it."

"Found 'em." Bobby said. They walked to where Bobby was, Lilyana saw the boys, dead. "Well, who ganked them?" Dean asked. Evie bent down to the floor, she touched the yellow powder.

"Its sulfur."

"Demons."

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to." Dean said. "So you think she was telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"The truth about what?"

"She said that Crowley's still kicking." Dean said. "I burned his bones, you all saw me. How could-? Was she certain?" Evie asked.

"Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere." Dean said. "I don't understand." Cas said.

"Well, he is a crafty son of a bitch."

"I'm an angel. Evelyn and I will look into in immediately." Cas and Evie disappeared from sight. "Let us know what you find out!" Dean yelled at nothing. Bobby and Sam walked away but stopped.

"What?"

"How _did _Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cas or Evie to make mistakes like that. Unless-" Bobby started. "Don't even finish that sentence, Bobby Singer! That's no way." Lily said.

"Unless what?"

"Unless they meant to."

"This is Cas and Evie we're talking about. Do you believe this?" Dean asked Sam. She didn't answer. "Sam?"

"Look, it's probably nothing, it's just…you know what? You're right. It-it's probably nothing." Sam said. Lilyana couldn't help but think…maybe - just…maybe…they did plan it.

**Soulless**

Evie stood in the diner with Castiel when Crowley appeared. "Really, Cas, Evelyn? This is getting ridiculous. How many times an I gonna have to clean up your messes?" Crowley asked. "Look, we're sorry, Crowley. We didn't think she'd do this." Evie explained.

"Enough, Evelyn. You caused this - you knew this would happen." Crowley said. "You wanted Eve dead. You got you wish. Just clean it up." Evie growled.

* * *

**We're getting close to the end of Soulless. Only 8 chapters left...**

**Anyway, Supernatural is back today! We have our Cas, Meg, and Crowley back! I can't wait! **

**Okay, let's get one thing straight for people finding this and reading this AN - SMASH isn't cancelled! It has been moved to Saturdays which can do of two things, kill it or make it better! I mean, since Doctor Who has been on Saturday for a while now and that's been doing great, why can't SMASH? SMASH is up against a few different shows on Tuesday night - Justified, Body of Proof, and Golden Boy - there are probably more but hello? Do you see who their up against on Tuesday nights? Saturday could actually be really good for it because, there's really nothing on Saturday nights (unless you talking about SyFy original ****films). Sorry, I'm just pissed that people keep saying its been cancelled when it hasn't! It hasn't been cancelled or pulled from the schedule (when you see pulled from the scheduling, you know its bye-bye). Thanks for allow me to vent and enjoy!**


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One**

_You know, I've...I've been here for a very long time. And I remember many things. I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying, "Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish." I remember the Tower of Babel - All 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell, they howled 'divine wrath'. But come on - dried dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel...David and Goliath...Sodom and Gomorrah. And, of course, I remember the most remarkable event - remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by two boys, an old drunk, a Daeva, angel, and a fallen angel. The grand story. And we ripped up the ending and the rules…and destiny...leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except... Well, what if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know? I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything._

* * *

"Is he here yet?" Evelyn asked when she arrived to Crowley's hideout. She was regretting faking burning his bones in front of everyone - she felt terrible. "Not yet. Any moment now." Crowley said. He was examining Eve's body, the real reason why he wanted her dead. There was a vampire in shackles behind him.

"What have you found?" Castiel asked when he appeared. "I've found a lot of things. For example, Eve's brain - dead as a tinned kipper. And yet…" Crowley reached into Eve's chest, pulling out eggs.

"For some reason, she keeps lying eggs. Watch this." Crowley took a poker and placed it on Eve's brain. The vampire struggled violently. "Chocula here feel every tickle." Crowley said.

"What is that good for?"

"Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me."

"You said Eve could open the door to Purgatory." Evie said. "Correct. I did. And I'm confident that she could have if she was still alive! Single best chance to get over the rainbow, and the Winchesters killed her!" Crowley said.

"It was unavoidable."

"You screwed up, Cas. You let the hounds mangle the pheasant and how I am up to my elbows in it." Crowley said. "What your point?" Evie crossed her arms.

"The point is…you're distracted and that makes me nervous." Crowley said. "I am holding up my end." Cas said.

"Ah, yes. But is that all you're holding? See...the stench of that Impala's all over your overcoat, angel. I thought we'd agreed - no more nights out with the boys and Danielson." Crowley said. "I spoke with Dean. I needed to know what they know." Cas said.

"About what? About me, maybe? 'Cause I happen to have it on good authority that your two little pets are currently trying to hunt me down! Forgive me, but I think you might have a little conflict of interest here." Crowley said.

* * *

_Crowley had a point, of course. My interest was conflicted. I still considered myself the Winchesters guardian. After all...they taught me how to stand up..._

_What to stand for...And what generally happens to you when you do._

_I was...done. I was over. And then the most extraordinary thing happened. I was put back. And we had won. We stopped Armageddon. But at a terrible cost. _

_And so I knew what I had to do next. Once again, I went to Harrow Hell, to free Sam from Lucifer's cage. It was nearly impossible, but I was so full of confidence, of mission. I see now that was arrogance...Hubris...Because, of course, I hadn't truly raised Sam - not all of him. Sometimes we're lucky enough to be given a warning. This should have been mine._

* * *

"Please, I'm begging you, Castiel. Just kill the Winchesters and Danielson."

"No."

"Fine. Then I'll do it myself." Crowley said. "If you kill them, I'll just bring them back again." Castiel said.

"No, you won't. Not where I'll put 'em. Trust me." Crowley said. "No, don't worry about them, Crowley. They don't know anything." Evie said.

"Don't worry about - what, like Lucifer didn't worry? Or Michael? Or Lilith or Alistair or Azazel didn't worry?! Am I the only game piece on the board who doesn't underestimate those denim-wrapped nightmares?!" Crowley snapped. "Just find Purgatory. If you don't, we will both die again and again, until the end of time. The Winchesters won't get to you." Cas said.

"Let them get to me! I'll tear their friggin' hearts out!"

* * *

"Dean, we need to talk. You haven't brought up what Eve told everyone." Dean didn't say anything to Lilyana. "OK, look. I knew - I knew it all. I didn't tell any one because I knew what they would say. I knew what _you'd say_. We can make this work, Dean. I know we can." Lily said.

"Lily, I don't want to hear it."

"You're not with Lisa! I know that makes you unhappy that you and Lisa broke up but it was for the best." Lily said. "You don't know what is right for me, Lily. You never did!" Dean said.

"Are you upset because I was Amanda?"

"No, I should have known that. She was a perfect angel." Dean rolled his eyes. "Dean, I don't want to fight. I just want to know how you feel about me." Lily said.

"How I feel about you? I don't know how I feel."

"You're a typical guy." Evie popped up next to Dean, startling both of them. "My bad. Did I interrupt something?" Evie asked.

"Nope, nothing at all." Dean said. "What's your problem?" Evie asked.

"Oh, I don't know. How about everyone other than Lilyana thinks you and Cas burned the wrong bones on purpose?" Dean said. "What?! Why would I do that?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. You and Crowley have secret past." Lily said. "I thought you believed Dean?" Evie asked.

"I do. It's just-"

"I can't believe you!"

"It shouldn't be too shocking." Lily said. "Not too shocking? I wouldn't do that to my friends - my _best friends_. I'm not that kind of bitch." Evie said.

"What's going on in here?" Bobby asked when he walked into the room with Sam behind him. "You two really think I'm behind this? Just because I'm the one who burned the bones? I knew where the bones were but Cas got them. He can make mistakes." Evie said.

"Nobody's saying nothing yet."

"You think that Cas is in with Crowley. Crowley?" Dean asked. "Look, I'm just saying I don't know. Now, look, I hate myself for even thinking it. But I don't know." Bobby said. Lilyana looked around, thinking someone was standing next to her. Evie could see Castiel - he was invisible to them but Evie.

"Look, he's our friend, too, okay? And I'd die for him. I would, but…look, I'm praying we're wrong here." Sam said. "But if we ain't...If there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone dark side. Which means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite." Bobby said.

"This makes you Lois Lane." Dean said towards Sam. "Look, one problem at a time here. We got to find Crowley now - before that damn fool opens Purgatory." Lily said.

* * *

_So - they already suspected._

* * *

Evie stormed into living room, seeing the demon sitting there. Evie knew what to do. "Where's Crowley?!" She shouted. "Up your-" Evie clenched her fist, causing the demon to yell out in pain.

"I don't know where Crowley is!"

"Are you sure about that?" Evie stepped into the devil's trap, taking Ruby's knife and stabbing it into the demon. The demon yelled. "Wanna try that again?" Evie asked.

"I never even met him! I don't deal with Crowley directly!"

"Who doe you deal with?"

"The dispatcher. A demon named Ellsworth."

"Thank you." Evie smirked, killing the demon on sight. She snapped her fingers, breaking the seal.

* * *

**So Supernatural was last night, it was awesome! UnHoly Trinity - that turned bad in the end. Lose one, you can figure it out for yourself if you want! Anyway, is Cas back to...normal? What is normal for Castiel anymore? And I think I've been spelling it wrong since the beginning! "He really put the ass in Cass." Two 'S's, not one. Well, don't worry about that. I don't really care about our the spell him name. **


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two**

"Hey, clear from the back."

"Demons get tipped and bugged out?" Dean asked. "Maybe they run from us now. I mean, that would be a nice thought, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, if that's what's happening."

"Yeah."

* * *

Evie was sitting in someone's dream of Heaven is like, she was sitting there - regretting everything she's ever done to make her friends make judgement calls against her. Evelyn buried her face into her hands, starting to cry. _What the fuck was I thinking?! Going up against my friends with Crowley? Of all people! What the fuck!? _

"Evelyn." Evie jumped up from the bench, wiping the stray tears away. It was Rachel - one of the angels that actually likes Evie other than Cas and Lily. "What do you want, Rachel?" Evie asked.

"I'm worried about Castiel."

"Why should you be worried? He's fine." Evie said. "I know what you are, don't make me regret it." Rachel said.

"I'd like to see you try and get rid of me." Evie challenged. "You aren't good for Castiel. He's going down a road that we don't want him to. He took down two archangels, Evelyn. God brought him and you back. Lead us." Rachel said.

"Lead you? You have the brains of guinea pigs, how am I supposed to lead you? You know I only have so much time left before I fucking decided what I am. So screw being a leader - lead yourself. You have you freedom now, do whatever you want." Evie snapped her fingers, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

"Hey, the place is clean." Sam said. "Yeah, but it-its like 'Mr. Clean' clean, you know? Its kind of OCD for your average demon." Lily said.

"Yeah. So what now?"

"We'd call Cas."

"What?"

"This is usually the point where we would call Cas for help." Dean said. "We talked about this." Bobby said.

"Yeah."

"No, you talked. I listened. This is Cas, guys. I mean, when there was no one...And we were stuck - and I mean really stuck - he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times. This is Cas! Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt at least?" Dean asked.

"Castiel…this is really important, okay? Um…we really need to talk to you." Sam said. "Cas, come on." Lily said. Evelyn appeared instead of Cas.

"Great."

"What's his problem?" Evie asked. "We were calling Cas." Evie looked over her shoulder, seeing Cas standing there, invisible.

"Cas is busy."

"We are too. Come on."

"Back to square one."

"Well, what do we do now?" Dean asked. "Well, we caught one hunter demon before. We can do it again." Bobby said.

A demon came up behind Dean. "Dean!" Lily screamed as a demon covered her mouth as the other demons attacked Evie, Sam, and Bobby. "Crowley says hi."

* * *

_Crowley sent his very best. I was caught as much by surprise as the rest of them. And it left me with yet another choice. I could reveal myself and smite the demons. Of course Crowley wouldn't like it. But on the other hand, they were my friends. _

* * *

Cas came out of no where - according to Lily and the others but Evie saw him. The demons where killed on the spot by him. Evelyn could see that he actually felt whole for once. Evie could help but think maybe her secondary deal with Crowley should be terminated - _forever._

_For a brief moment...I was me again._

"Good to see you, Cas."

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Perfect timing, Cas." Sam said. "I'm glad I found you. I come with news." Cas said.

"Yeah? What?" Dean asked. "I firmly believe Crowley is alive." Castiel said.

"Yeah. You think, Kojak? Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cas saving our asses…again?" Dean asked. "I think we owe you an apology." Bobby said.

"Why?"

"We've been hunting Crowley this whole time. And keeping it from you." Sam said. "We thought you were working with him." Bobby said.

"You thought what?" Cas asked. "I know, its crazy, right?" Lily asked.

"It's just that Evie torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We-we were wrong." Bobby said. "You know, you could've just asked me." Castiel said.

"And we should have. We never should've doubted you. Its - I just hope you can forgive us." Dean said.

_Wonders never cease. They trusted me again. But it was just another lie. It's forgotten._

Castiel nodded at Dean. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks Cas."

"It is a little absurd, though." Castiel said. "I know, I know." Bobby said.

"Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel." Cas said. Evie closed her eyes for a moment - _fuck!_ Lily looked at Cas, confused and hurt. "I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?" Lily asked.

"Exactly."

_Of course, I didn't realize it at the time. But it was all over. Right then - just like that._

* * *

"You sent fucking demons after them, Crowley! I'm done! I am done with this whole Cas-Evie-Crowley triangle. I can't hide this from them anymore. I am done!" Evie yelled when she entered the lab. "Castiel killed my hunters. Why I can't kill yours?" Crowley asked.

"That doesn't matter, Crowley! Don't you hear me? I. Am. Done." Evie hissed. Crowley slammed her against the wall.

"I'd think you should rethink your deal with me, Evie. I can kill you now instead in 2 years." Crowley asked. Her eyes went black, pushing the King of Hell off her. "Don't fucking touch me! What you're doing to me and Cas - you're killing us anyway!" Evie said.

"I don't see it that way."

"Well, do so. I'm leaving and never coming back!"

"Think about what you're doing, Evelyn." Crowley said. "Oh, I am. I don't want to be your pet but that deal I don't get out of. This deal, I can. See you later, Crowley - unless the Winchesters, Singer, and Danielson find you first." Evie smirked.

* * *

Evie was standing behind Lily, Lily knew she was coming. Lilyana waved her hand, Evie slammed into the wall. Evelyn looked at her best friend, Lily was pissed - _sooo_ pissed. "Lil-"

"Don't Lilyana me! You're a fucking bitch!"

"What the hell?"

"Working with Crowley?!"

"How'd you-"

"You just confirmed it to me! Evie, how could you?!" Lilyana was starting to cry. Evie was forcing herself off the wall - damn, her sister was powerful. "I had to!" Evie said as the tears started to fall.

"Why?"

"Let me go!"

"You fucking betrayed me! Betrayed us! You and Cas, both!" Lily screamed "Lily, I had to!" Evie said.

"Why?! Why would you want to hurt us? We're your best friends, Evie! Why would you side with Crowley?" Lily demanded. "Something I can't tell you! I'm sorry! I really can't tell you!" Evie pleaded.

"Whatever it is - it better be a fucking thing that kills you."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, I fucking do, Evelyn! Whatever Crowley's plan is for you - you die. You're dead to me!" Lily screamed. "Lilyana, please! I'm no longer with Crowley! I broke off the deal - I didn't want to be Crowley's little pet anymore! No one can stop how I felt - yes, I betrayed you but its something he was holding over me. Castiel found out about it. It was to protect me." Evie said.

"I don't care, Evie."

"Lily, please. I don't want to lose our friendship. Please." Evie looked at her sister. Lily looked at Evie, seeing she was telling the truth. Lily waved her hand over Evie, she fell to her knees. "Thank you, Lily." Evie said.

"I didn't do because you're my sister or best friend. I did it because we are going to nail Cas." Lilyana said. "Wha?" Evie gasped.

"I felt someone in the room earlier when we were talking about Superman and Kryptonite. I know he was in the room. I told them too." Lilyana said. "God, please, no!" Evie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Evie."

* * *

**Welcome back to the last few chapters to Soulless. This week three chapters and next week four because the last two chapters are going to be short. So I'll post them on the same day. **


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three**

"Castiel, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down." Dean said, Evie was standing next to Lily who was holding her arm. They all knew about Evie and Castiel. Cas was able to fall into their trap. Castiel appeared in the ring of oil. "Hello." He said.

"Oh, Johnny on the spot."

"You're still here."

"Yeah, we had to bury the bodies." Sam said. "And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming." Dean said.

"How can I help?" Cas asked. "We have a new plan. We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley." Lily said.

"What is it?"

Bobby lit a match, dropping it into the oil on the floor. "It's you." Evie said.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked. "We gotta talk." Dean said.

"About what? Let me go!" Castiel demanded. "About Superman. And Kryptonite." Lily said.

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby asked. "Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean." Castiel said.

"What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh…next to godliness clean in here?" Sam asked. "And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby asked.

"It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can-"

"You got to look at me, man. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley." Dean asked. Castiel couldn't even look at Dean. "You son of a bitch."

"Let me explain."

"You're in it with him? You, Evie, and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time." Dean said. "I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you." Cas said.

"Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland?" Lily snapped. "She's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?" Bobby asked.

"To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me." Castiel said. Evie wiggled out of Lily's grasp. "This was because of Raphael? You want revenge on Raphael? I thought you did for me - thanks for telling me what really matters right now, Cas. Like hell anyone is going to trust you. You're losing my trust." Evie said.

"I'm with Evie - how in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" Sam asked. "I'm still me. I'm still your friend. Sam...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition." Cas said.

"What? Well, no offense…but you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait - did you bring me back soulless…on purpose?" Sam asked. "How could you think that?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas."

"Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice." Cas said. "No, you had a choice. You know it was the wrong one - I had the guilt running through me until I felt like I was going to burst! I may have lost their trust but at least I came forwards before hand." Evie said.

"You don't understand. It's complicated."

"No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it…like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!" Dean said. "It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?" Castiel asked.

"I was there. Where were you?"

"You should've come to us for help, Cas." Lily said. "Maybe." There was a loud sound coming from outside. Evie ran to the window.

"Fuck! We're too late! We need to go now!" Evie said. "We can fix this!" Dean said.

"Dean, it's not broken! Run! You have to run now!" No one moved.

"Run!"

* * *

"Bobby is angel-proofing the house - we can't go inside." Lily said. "I have places to go, Lily. I am truly sorry - once I realized they weren't the real bones - I shoulder have told you." Evie said.

"You're damn right."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Evelyn." Castiel was behind Evie. Lily glared at Cas, she was about to kill him. Evie held her back. "Bobby got a few things wrong with his angel-proofing. You are allowed in." Cas said.

"Lily, mind giving us a few moments?" Lily nodded, crossing her arms. "Alone. Please." Evie asked.

"Fine." Lilyana walked off. Evie turned to Castiel, shaking her head. "This was all because of Raphael? Not about…me?" Evie asked.

"Yes."

"Bastard."

"I'm sorry."

"Castiel, I - never mind…never mind." Evie said. "What is it, Evelyn? It seems important." Castiel said.

"You won't like it."

"Tell me, Evelyn." Cas said. "No." Evie snapped.

"Evelyn, you were the only one I trusted other than the Winchesters - I've betrayed you, you betrayed me. Isn't that what our relationship has been about?" Castiel asked. "What relationship? Yeah, a few makeout session here and there, Cupid telling us our bloodlines are destined, I don't care anymore." Evie said.

"You taught-"

"I didn't teach your shit! You may have learned a lesson but I know I didn't teach you anything." Evie said. "If you feel that way…" Cas looked down at the ground.

"Goddammit, Cas! You don't get it! I love you! I've always loved you - you never-" Evie was cut off with a kiss by Castiel. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Castiel transported to the first place they met - she was only 19 at the time when she met him but it was an instant connection.

* * *

_So, that's everything. I believe it's what you would call a…tragedy from the human perspective. But maybe the human perspective is limited. I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, Father. One last time. Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path? You have to tell me. You have to give me…a sign. Give me a sign. Because if you don't...I'm gonna - I'm gonna do whatever I…whatever I must._


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four**

Evie was sitting at the kitchen table with Lily as they did research on her laptop. Evie was just thinking about Castiel and how she told him she loved him. Lily could tell something was up with Evie - she hardly ever smiled when she was thinking. Lilyana noticed something different in Evelyn's behavior too. "Evie, are you okay?" Lily finally asked. Evie was taking out of her daydream. "Oh, uh…yeah, I'm fine." Evie said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You just seem…happier than usual…" Lily said. "Oh, I guess so." Evie said, she was trying to avoid this conversation with Lilyana because…she really didn't know why.

"It has to deal with Cas, doesn't it?" Lily asked. "What the hell." Evie said.

"I know because you said you'd only be a few minutes and you were gone a lot longer than that." Lily said. "Give me the computer for a moment. I'll type it out." Evie said. Lilyana pushed the laptop to Evie. She opened a new document.

**I told Cas I loved him. **

She turned the computer towards her sister, Lilyana smiled. "Awe! That's adorable." Lily said. Evie held up one finger. "There's more than that?" Evie nodded.

Evie turned the computer again towards Lily. Evie watched the expressions on Lily's face change. "No way." Lily finally said after Evie exited out of the document. "No way!"

"Finally!" Evie glared at her half-sister. "Finally, what?" Bobby asked as he entered the house.

"Oh, nothing. Just Lily finally beating a game on the computer, isn't that right, Lily?" Evie asked. "Yep." Lily smiled.

"Oh, this has nothin' to do with Evie having sex with Cas?" Bobby asked. "How the hell did you find out?" Evie asked.

"How the hell did you find out what?" Sam asked. "Nothing, Sammy." Evie murmured.

"Is this about Evie and Cas having sex?"

"How does everyone know? And don't say you can see it in my face." Evie said. "Its pretty obvious." Bobby said.

"What's obvious?"

"Nothing. So, Bobby-"

"Cas and Evie had sex." Lily smirked. "Does everyone need to know? I'm pretty sure Ellen, Jo, Rufus, and everyone else can hear you." Evie rolled her eyes.

"You had sex with Cas after everything he did to us?" Dean asked. "So, Bobby, what've you got there?" Evie asked.

"Our pal Cas didn't stop in last night just to mend fences." Bobby said. "What did he do?" Lily asked.

"Stole something."

"What?"

"The journal of Moishe Campbells."

"Moishe?"

"Of the New York Campbells." Bobby said. "So, we gotta be it back, right?" Sam asked.

"Or just read the copy I'd already made. Hi, glad to meet you. Bobby Singer. Paranoid bastard." Bobby said.

The papers of the journal were laying all over the place in the living room as everyone took pages to read - trying to figure out why Castiel would want to steal this journal of all the journals that the Campbells kept. "I think I zeroed in on something." Bobby said. "What do you got?" Dean asked.

"'Went to talk to Howard Phillips about the events of March 10th.'" Dean read aloud. "That's March 10th, 1837." Lily said.

"Alright. So who's this Phillips guy?" Dean asked. "Phillips wasn't his real name. It's Lovecraft." Lilyana said.

"Wait, H.P. Lovecraft?" Bobby nodded, Sam took the journal page from Dean. "Am I supposed to know who that is?" Dean asks.

"Horror writer. 'At the Mountains Of Madness', 'The Call of Cthulu'?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, it's - no, I'm - I was too busy having sex with women." Dean said.

"Well, anyhow. There's one notion that comes up over and over again in his stories. Namely opening doors to other dimensions and letting scary crap through." Bobby said. "You don't say." Dean said.

"Wait, so you're saying you think Lovecraft knew something about Purgatory?" Lilyana asked. "All I know is Moishe paid him a visit." Bobby said. Dean's phone rang, Lily looked at the caller ID. It was Ben.

"Ben?" Lily watched as Dean started to look like he was going to murder something. Everyone around him could tell he was pissed. Lily wasn't listening to the call between Ben and Dean but it sounded like demons were in his room. "Ben?" Dean said into the phone as he pulled it away from his ear.

_"Hello Dean." _

Dean put the phone back to his ear quickly. "Crowley, let 'em go _now,_ or I swear-" Lily wanted back to not paying attention to the conversation until Dean put his phone away.

"What's the story?"

"He said Lisa and Ben keep breathing as long as we sit on our thumbs." Dean said. "You think Cas knows about this?" Sam sighed.

"We gotta assume he does." Dean said. "Hey, if it means anything, I didn't." Evie said.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"No, Sam. You, Bobby, and the girls stay on the Lovecraft thing, okay? Cas is already way ahead of us." Dean said. "You gotta be nuts if you think I'm gonna let you do this alone. Bobby and the girls can take care of the case." Sam said.

"Whoa, hold up. Okay, how about this - Bobby and I handle the Lovecraft case and you, Sam, and Lily go and find Lisa and Ben. You don't trust me so, why not have me on this case?" Evie said. "Evie has a point, we'll do the Lovecraft case but how are you three gonna find Lisa and Ben?" Bobby asked.

* * *

Lily watched at Bobby and Evie drove off while the Winchesters summoned Balthazar down to the ground. Balthazar appeared with a glass in hand. "I'm sorry, do I look like a manservant to you? No? No? Then quit ringing for me, please." Balthazar said. "This is important, Balthazar." Dean said.

"I was drinking '75 Dom out of a soprano's navel when you called. That was important." He said. "Crowley's alive." Lily said.

"We'll, you've been scooped. Cas already told me."

"Well did Cas tell you that he is Crowley's butt-buddy, you smug little dick?" Dean asked. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"A handshake deal - Evie was a part of it too, Balthazar, but she got out. He wants all the souls from Purgatory. Did he tell you that too?" Lilyana asked. "Well, yes, yes. Yes, of course he did. Yes." He said.

"Liar."

"Look, Crowley and Cas took two people who are very important to me." Dean said. "And I care about this because?" Balthazar asked.

"Because maybe there is a shred of decency underneath this-this snarky crap. They're innocent people and I'm asking for your help." Dean said. Balthazar took a drink. "Hmm…I see. Fair enough." He disappeared from sight.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Look, Dean. Let's just call Cas - maybe he doesn't know anything about this." Sam said. "We are not calling Cas." Dean said.

"But Dean-"

"We're not calling Cas!"

"So what then?"

* * *

**So I can tell you straight out, that I didn't like last night's Supernatural, I don't like Krissy or her storyline. A definite skip in S8 of Evie and Lily. But, Psych got me through the filler of SPN. Last night was the Clue-themed episode of Psych and it was too die for (not literally). **


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five**

"You know, uh, horror - lowbrow. Put us in the ghetto, fine. But H.P. Lovecraft, this guy is literature. I mean he - he - he should be taught in schools. He's up there with Dickens and Dean R. Koontz, seriously." Judah said. "Well that's, that's definitely the angle I'm taking with our piece." Bobby said.

"Oh, okay. Okay. Sorry, you - please." Judah gestured them to sit down, they did. "So, we heard you have a large collection of Lovecraft's private letters." Evie said.

"World's largest."

"You must be catnip to the ladies." Bobby said. "I'm in a long-term online relationship, so…" Judah trailed off.

"I'd like to ask you about Lovecraft's last years. Specifically, anything that might've gone down around March 10th, 1937." Evie said. "Okay…a-are you working on this with the other guy?" Judah asked.

"Other guy?"

"Yeah, uh, you know, trenchcoat, looks like Columbo, talks like Rain Man." He said. "We're rival magazines." Evie said.

"Oh, okay. Okay, well um, I'll tell you what I told him. Howard had a dinner party on March 10th." Judah said. "Party? How many friends at this party?" Bobby asked.

"Well, six. If by "friends" you mean co-worshippers in a black magic cult. They were getting together that night to perform a ritual. Something big." Judah said. "Define big." Evie said.

"Not much. Just open a door into another dimension."

"Why would they do that?"

"To see what's out there, you know. Maybe it friendly." Judah said. "It's never friendly. I mean, I imagine. So, did it work? The spell." Bobby asked.

"Well, uh, there was no mention of Cthulu in the morning papers, so... Actually, I do happen to have several letters detailing the dinner." Judah walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a file. "Worst thing that was reported was a hangover, so it's, uh - Got it - I've got them right here. Some - it's actually pretty interesting, um." He opened the file, nothing was there. _Damn you, Castiel. _"And, and they were...I'm sorry, they were right - they were right here." He said.

"Well, its not like an invisible guy could just pop in and steal 'em, right?" Bobby said. "Right, right." Judah said.

"We'll leave you to it. You call us if you find them, huh?" Evie asked before walking out of the room with Bobby right behind her.

* * *

"Lovecraft tried to open a damn dimensional door."

_"What happened?"_

"Well, nothing much. Except, I dug, and every guest invited to the hoedown, dead or disappeared within a year."

_"Wow, um…so where are you two off to now?"_

"Have a chat with one of the guests."

_"Wait, didn't you just say that everyone there died?"_

"Yeah, everybody Lovecraft invited died. Seems the maid had a nine year old boy. He was there."

_"He's be what, 83 years old now? Where is he?" _

"Same place he's been ever since that big night. Locked in a mental ward."

There was fighting in the background and a screaming Lily. _"I see, um…well, keep me posted, huh?" _

"Sure…what's happening over there, Sammy? Got any leads?"

_"Well, um, we're making a few inquiries. Slow going." _

"How's Dean?"

_"About how you'd expect."_

"And Lily?"

_"Same. A little more pissed than usual but this is because what's going on." _

"Well, I hope I gain your trust after this. Its important that I know you guys can trust me again."

_"I'll let you know later, Evie."_

* * *

Lily couldn't take the killing of the demons after they attacked her - in the end Dean did save her but it wasn't the same. She walked outside of the garage, sighing. She could feel someone around her - Castiel. "Castiel, it's Lilyana - like you can't see me at the moment. I know your here. We need help, I'm hating myself for even asking this because with what happened but we _really _need you. Crowley took Lisa and Ben. We don't know if you in on this thing that Crowley did - Evie had no idea it would happen. Please, Cas, I'm begging here. I can't believe I'm begging to an angel that wants revenge rather than my own sister. I'm begging, Castiel, you understand that?" She looked around, Castiel wasn't there - she couldn't even feel his presents there.

"Angels…" She groaned as she walked back inside.

* * *

"You sure you're not with that other reporter, in the coat? Liar, that one. Not who he says." Westborough asked. "No, sir. We're not affiliated with his paper. We just have a couple of questions to asked you about the dinner party you were at in 1937." Evie said.

"Everyone's so fascinated. Wanna know about my night at the home of the great H.P. Lovecraft." He said. "If you don't mind." Bobby said.

"Well you know the story. They did their spell, and they all said it failed." Westborough leaned forward towards them. "Do you believe in monsters?"

"Yes, we do."

"You know, you go saying that, they'll lock you in here, rest of your life."

"Whatever you saw, you tell us and we'll buy it straight." Bobby said. "The spell worked. A door opened and something came through. B-but it was invisible, so no one knew, except me." He said.

"How did you know then?"

"Because it took my mother. It went into her. She wasn't the same. She even smelled different. And then, she disappeared. And surprise, surprise, one by one, they all start dying." Westborough said. "Sorry to hear about your mother." Evie said.

"You're the first person, ever said that. Hey, you wanna see a picture? Hmm?" He asked. "Sure, why not." Evie smiled. The older man pulled out a picture of his mother and handed it to Bobby.

"I'll be damned."

"I can't believe it."

**Soulless**

Bobby and Evie were walking out of the mental hospital, picture still fresh in their minds. "I can't believe it! That's the woman that you sent Dean and Lily to when we fought off the dragon." Evie said. "She's got a lot of explaining to do." Bobby said.

"Do you want to go alone?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Okay. Meet you back at the motel." Evie said.

* * *

Lily walked into the garage, seeing Dean thrown against a van. The demon broke out of the bounds, walking towards Dean. "Dean!" Lilyana screamed. The demon turned, smirking at her. Lily gulped as the demon used his telekinetically against her. She slammed into the wall.

"So you can stop talking, you miserable sack." Lily's eyes widened when she saw Castiel behind the demon. He lied a hand on the demon's head - killing it. Dean looked up at Cas, in shock.

* * *

**So, hi, **

**It's Easter Sunday for the people who celebrate it today anyway! It's mainly to me about the candy I pig out on for the week since it is Spring Break. **

**Since it is a holiday, I thought I'd post chapter 25 since we have only three chapters left before I get to S7.**


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six**

"I didn't ask for you help."

"Well, regardless, you're welcome." Cas said. "Why are you here?" Dean asked as he walked over to Lily, helping her up.

"I had no idea Crowley would take Lisa and Ben." Castiel said. "Yeah, right." Dean said.

"You don't believe me."

"I don't believe a word that's coming out of your mouth." Dean said. "It's the truth, Dean." Lilyana said.

"Your sticking up to him? Why? Because he slept with your sister?" Dean said. "No, because I called him. I told him everything that was going on, I knew he was there too. I could feel his presences around me. He's telling the truth, Dean." Lilyana said.

"I thought you said that we were like family. Well I think that too. Shouldn't trust run both ways?" Castiel asked, "Cas, I just can't…" Dean sighed.

"Dean, I do everything that you ask. I always come when you call, and I am your friend. Still, despite your lack of faith in me, and now your threats, I just saved you, yet again. Has anyone but your closest kin ever done more for you? All I ask is this one thing." Cas said. "Trust your plan to pop Purgatory."

"I've earned that, Dean."

Dean scoffed and Lily rolled her eyes. "I came to tell you that I will find Lisa and Ben, and I will bring them back. Stand behind me, the one time I ask." Cas said. "You're asking us to stand down?" Lily asked.

"Lilyana-"

"That's the same damn ransom note that Crowley handed me. You know that, right? Well no thanks. I'll find 'em myself. In fact, why don't you go back to Crowley and tell him that I said you can both kiss my ass." Dean said as he walked off. Lily gave Castiel one last look before walking after Dean.

* * *

Lily was sitting on the kitchen table, Sam handed her a drink. He was pouring himself a drinks when Balthazar appeared. "Drinking your feelings, Sam? I thought that was your brother's bag." He said. "Stressful times, Balthazar." Lily mumbled as she took a drink.

"Well, we need to talk."

"Dean, Balthazar's here!"

"Why?"

"Because - I know I'm gonna live to regret this - I'm officially on your team. You bastards." He said. "And we should believe you why?" Dean asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Would you believe I had a shred of decency?"

"No."

"Oh, that hurts." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you're right. It's survival. You see, I asked Cas some questions and I disliked his answers. He seems awfully sure of himself for a man who wants to swallow a million nuclear reactors. I mean, these things can get a bit Chernobyl, you know? So, voilà. Consider me your double agent. Oh, and I took the liberty of searching for your friends. Uh, took a while. Crowley's a clever one." Balthazar said.

"You found them?"

"Well, the upside is yes, uh - the downside is no, I can't get them for you." Balthazar said. "Why not?" Lily said.

"Because Crowley's angel-proofed the whole bloody building. I guess he doesn't trust Cas. Seems that marriage is going swimmingly." Balthazar said. "I'm calling Evie. She can help you out." Lily said, taking out her cell phone.

"Okay, well get us as close as you can."

"Sure, but then you're on your own."

* * *

Evie was standing in front of the building, waiting for the Winchesters and Lilyana to arrive to her. Balthazar brought the Winchesters and Lily. "Alright, boys. This is where I get off. God be with your and what have you." Zar disappeared out of sight. A demon came out the back door, Evie walked up to him, smirking.

"Your not supposed to be here."

"I'm not? Oh, dear…oh, well." She stabbed him in the chest with Ruby's knife - he died on the spot. She waved the Winchesters to follow her, Lilyana was able to stand outside and if demons came - they'd have a rude awakening.

Once they were inside, they decided to split up. Evie went her own way as Dean walked down some stairs and Sam went around the corner. Evie snapped her fingers, appearing in the room with Lisa and Ben. She smirked at the demons. "Crowley forgot about me." She threw the knife at one of the demons, killing him. Another demon attacked her - she was pretty much helpless when it came to her demon side…she missed it though. She kicked the demon into the door as it was broken down.

Dean walked in seeing Lisa and Ben. "Dean, watch out!" Evie shouted as she slammed a demon against the wall. Dean duck just in time, he slammed the demon against another wall as Evie stabbed the demon in front of her. She threw the knife to Dean, killing the demon. Dean pulled the knife out of the demon, approaching Lisa and Dean.

"Oh, Dean. Thank God."

"Still gotta get you out of here." He cut Lisa free from her binds. "Okay, okay." He said as he cut Ben loose.

"Let's go." Evie said. They started to walk out. "Brat's not going anywhere. And neither am I." Evie turned to see Lisa holding Ben with the knife at his throat. Her eyes went black.

_Fucking hell!_

"Crowley thought you might come, so he had me jump this hot little piece of ass for insurance. Can't go losing our leverage now, can we?" The demon inside Lisa said. Dean took a step forward, Evie grabbed his arm to stop him. "Ah. Another step. Free appendectomy. You know she's awake in here, your mom. I can hear her thinking."

"Don't listen to her, Ben."

"What? I was just gonna him that you're his real daddy." Dean stared at her. The demon just laughed. "Just kidding. Who knows who your real Dad is, kid? Your Mom's a slut." The demon smirked.

"You shut you mouth."

"Oh what, you're her white knight now? She wishes she never met you, Dean. You're the worst mistake she ever made. Second worst, after keeping you." 'Lisa' said. "It's not your Mom, Ben. She's lying." Evie said.

"Says the C-minus lay with 10 miles of daddy issues. Whatever gets you through the night, Tiny Tim." Dean took another step forward, Evie snapped her fingers, breaking the angel symbols. "Uh uh. Back off, cowboy. You know she's begging me to kill you. She says you hold her back. Never had a lick of fun since you were born." The demon said.

Dean took out a flash of holy water. "Ben, look at me. Look at me. You're gonna be just fine." Ben nodded. Dean threw the holy water at the demon, she screamed as Evie flashed out to get Lily. Once they got back, Dean had the damon against the wall. Ben had the knife in hand.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-_"

"Shut your mouth, Lilyana."

"_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte._" The demon was struggling to breath. The demon grabbed Dean by the throat.

"_Ecclesiam._"

"Stop it."

"You can go back to hell, you black-eyed bitch. _Tuam._" The demon grab be the razor off the table, letting go of Dean at the same time. Dean took a breath. "You sure about that?" The demon stabbed herself in the stomach.

"Mom!"

"Exorcise me now. She's just a dead meatsuit. Now what was it you wanted to say?" The demon laughed. "_Securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos._" Lisa was starting to bleed from her mouth, Lisa screamed as the demon was sent back to Hell. She fell to the ground.

"Mom!"

"Lisa!"

Dean and Ben ran to Lisa, Evie handed Dean a cloth to put pressure on the wound. Ben was frozen watching his mother die in front of him. Dean smack him to get him to focus, Lilyana was watching all of this, Dean caught her staring at him. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Evie said. "Have you seen Sam?" Dean asked.

"No. We split up remember. I thought he was right behind you." Evie said. "I got his voice mail." Dean said.

"You and Lily get Lisa out of here. Ben, come with me. You'll be a big help." Evie said. "But-" Ben started to protest.

"It'll be okay, Ben. Go with Evie." Dean said, picking up Lisa. Evie handed Ben the gun. "Shoot when I say shoot, got it?" Ben nodded.

"Go, guys! I'll handle it."

Dean and Lily ran out of the room, Ben and Evie walked off to find Sam. Ben shot when Evie told him too. They heard a pounding on the door. "Sam?!" Evie yelled through the door. "Evie? Is that you?" Sam yelled back.

"Ben, the gun." Ben handed her the gun. "Back away from the door." Evie aimed at the lock, breaking it off. The door opened, Sam walked out.

"What happened to you?"

"Demons attacked me."

"Come on, we need to get out of here. Sam, here." Evie handed him the gun. "Come on, we need to get to the hospital. There was a demon inside Lisa - she stabbed her vessel. Bleeding really badly." Evie said.

"Evie."

"Yeah?"

"I trust you again." Evie smiled. "Let's go!" Ben took Evie's arm.

"Yeah, I'm with Ben. Let's go." Evie said.

**Soulless**

"Why did you help me?"

"I didn't want to see her die, especially with a demon inside her. I did the next best thing." Lily said. "But why?" Dean asked as the waited for Sam to get a car.

"Because, Dean. I never stopped falling for you."

Dean opened his mouth to say something when the car pulled up. Evie got out - she and Lily would just appear at the hospital while the Winchesters and Ben took Lisa to the hospital. "We'll meet you there. Go." Evie said. "We'll talk later, Lil." Dean said.

**Soulless**

Lily stood by the door, watching Lisa and Ben, together. After the whitewashing their brains to forget everything about Dean and the supernatural world - Dean was taking it harder than she thought. Dean was telling them that he was sorry for 'hitting their car', he noticed Lilyana standing there. He walked out, leaving her behind. "Dean, wait up!" She said. "What Lily?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"You lost Lisa and Ben. Dean, that's a lot to go through." Lilyana said. She reached out and touched his arm. "If your comparing this to Sam. This is different." Dean said.

"I'm not comparing it to anything."

"Then what are you trying to say?" Dean asked. "I'm just saying. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. You knew what you getting into when you went with them and had your apple pie life. Its too be-" Dean cut her off with a kiss - as much as he was in pain, he needed to kiss her. Lilyana wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Evie walked down the hall, seeing them together.

After everything that has happened, they still found each other. Maybe they _were_ meant for each other.

**Soulless**

"Well?"

"Well nothing." Dean got into the car. Sam cleared his throat as he got in. The girls got in too. "Dean, you know, you've pulled some shady crap before, but this has got to be the worst. Whitewashing their memories? Take it from somebody who knows-" Sam started.

"If you ever mention Lisa and Ben to me again, I will break you nose."

"Dean!"

"I'm not kidding."

Sam was about to say something else but noticed how upset Dean really was. Sam closed the Impala door. Lily leaned over, kissing Dean's cheek. "Everything will get better." She whispered. Dean didn't really believe it but it was something to think about. Lily smiled at him before leaning back.

* * *

**2 more chapters **


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven**

"Where is she?"

Bobby shrugged. "She said to meet her here. I'll try her again." He said, calling Eleanor again. This time everyone could hear her phone ring close by. Lilyana walked towards the phone, picking it up. "This isn't good." She said as they walked down the alleyway. Next to the dumpster was Eleanor, hurt. Bobby knelt down next to her.

"El?"

"Hey. I guess I could've used your help after all." She mumbled. "Just be still." Bobby said.

"What happened?" Evie asked. "They took me. I got away." She opened her coat, her shirt was soaked in blood.

"Oh, Ellie. What have they done to you?" Bobby asked. "Everything. The demon I could've handled, but when the angel stepped in, I-I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open." Eleanor said.

"Tell me. I need to know."

"They need virgin blood. That's a milk-run for them. And they need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now." She said. "Have they opened it yet?" Dean asked.

She shook her head. "Tomorrow. The moon - an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby." Eleanor moaned. "No, it's okay. It's okay." Bobby said.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sor-"

"Tell us where they are." Bobby said, but she couldn't. Eleanor died in front of them. "El?" Bobby closed his eyes. Evie looked over her shoulder to see Castiel.

"I'm sorry this had to happen. Crowley got carried away." Cas said as Bobby stood up. "Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" Bobby tried to move towards Cas but Dean and Sam stopped him.

"You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!" Evie snapped. "Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. _Please_, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again." Castiel said.

"Well, good, 'cause I think you already know that answer."

"I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Sam, but only if you stand down." Cas said. "Save Sam? Cas, don't do it!" Evie said.

"What is he-" Cas disappeared and reappeared behind Sam. He touched Sam's temple. "NO!" Evie screamed as the wall that kept Sam sane was broken.

* * *

"Anything?" Evie asked from outside the panic room, Sam was still unconscious. "I can't just sit here. I've got to help him." Dean said.

"Dean."

"You know, dreamscape his noggin. Something." Dean said. "You know what Cas did. The wall inside Sammy's head is gone and all hell's spilling loose. We don't know what's going on inside." Evie said.

"I don't care. We have got to do something!"

"And we will, but right now we got sixteen hours 'til they pop Purgatory. We're down one hand - we can't afford to be down two." Evie said. "Yeah, and how's that going, huh? We've got no line on Crowley. We got no line on Cas. Balthazar's MIA. You and Lily are cut off from Heaven because of Cas. I mean, all we've got is Sam, going through whatever the hell this is!" Dean said.

"This is exactly that Castiel wants - for you to fall to pieces. Just try to think of what Sam would want." Evie said. "Find Cas. Find him now." Dean said.

"I'll send Lily down here." Evie said.

**Soulless**

Lily walked into the panic room, seeing Dean shine a light in Sam's eyes. Sam started to convulse. "Sammy! Sam!" Dean yelled as he put a hand on his Sam's chest. Lily ran in, doing the sam. Sam went still.

* * *

"Hey, look who I found." Evie said, Zar was behind her. Lily and Dean stood up, staring at Balthazar. "Well, at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing right. How's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?" He joked.

"Zar, I told you - no jokes right now." Evie said. "Your no fun." Zar said.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Honestly? I was having second thoughts." Bathazar said. "About?" Dean asked.

"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead." He said. "And what did you decide?" Lily asked.

"Well…" Zar pulled out a piece of paper. "Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started." He said.

"Alright, well give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there." Dean said. "Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so." Zar said.

"Zar, why not?" Evie asked. "I'm betraying a friend here. A very powerful friend. We all are. So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck." Balthazar disappeared.

"At least we have an address. Bootback, Kansas - how does everything we do happen in Kansas?" Lily asked. "No idea, but it's getting fucking annoying." Evie rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Second to last chapter of Soulless, see you tomorrow with the final chapter. **


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight**

Bobby and the girls were packing up a duffle bag, which included a flask of holy water, Evie and Lily's angel swords. Bobby closed the back, walking out. "Time's up, Dean." Lily said. "Yeah, just a second." Dean said.

"I'll meet you at the car."

"Alright." Evie walked after Bobby. Dean was standing over Sam with a piece of paper in hand. "Alright, this is where we're gonna be, Sam. You get your lazy ass out of bed and come and meet us. Sammy, please." Dean said. He placed the address on the gun. He left the room. Lilyana smiled at him.

* * *

Evie gasped in pain when they arrived to the building where Castiel and Crowley were. She leaned against the wall, as the pain ripped through her. "Fuck." She hissed. "What's the matter?" Lily whispered.

"I think Cas killed Zar." Evie groaned. "What?!" Lily said.

"Balthazar and I still had a connection - if one of us dies, the other can feel. It only works if you a certain connection." Evie said. The puddle next to her foot was rippling. She looked up into the sky. "Um, Dean." She started to tap at his shoulder.

"Not now, Evie."

"Dean!" Lily snapped. "What?" Dean said. Bobby and Dean looked up at the sky.

"Holy mother of-"

"Get in the car! Get in the car!" Dean took Lily's hand as they ran to the car. The Impala was flipped upside-down by the demon smoke that was heading towards the building. Lily groaned in pain, seeing Dean regains consciousness. "Dean? Evie?" Lily asked, hissing in pain.

"Lily?"

"Come on, we gotta go."

* * *

Once inside, they were standing at the top of the stairs. Crowley was chanting Latin. Evie threw an angel sword at Raphael, he caught it though. He and Crowley turned towards them. Crowley threw them back down the stairs. Dean hit a table before landing on the ground. He groaned in pain. Lily slammed her head against the wall - if her head didn't hurt before - it did now. Evie landed on her back on the last step, she hissed in pain. "Bit busy, ladies and gentleman. Be with you in a moment." Crowley said. He went back to chanting Latin but nothing happened in the end.

"Mm-hmm. Maybe I said it wrong." He said. Castiel appeared behind them, holding an empty jar of blood. "You said it perfectly. All you need was this." He put the jar down. Dean and Bobby got up from the ground. Evie remained on the ground, looking up at Cas. Lily sat on her legs.

"I see." He walked up to the wall with blood. "And we've been working with…" Crowley tasted it. "Dog blood. Naturally." He said.

"Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood." Raphael said. "You - Game's over. His jar's empty. So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better then ours, I'll bet." Crowley said. Cas closed his eyes, a bright light come from him. Evie gasped - _NO!_ Everyone shielded their eyes from the brightness. Soon enough, Cas' light faded.

"You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls." Castiel. "Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley." He disappeared out of sight. Raphael looked frightened of Cas.

"Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?" Castiel asked. "Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother?" Raphael asked.

"The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand…" Castiel snapped his fingers, Raphael exploded. The angel knife fell to the ground. "So, you see, I saved you." Cas said.

"Sure thing, Cas. Thank you."

Lily and Evie stood up from the ground. "You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along." Cas said. "Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now, let's just defuse you, okay?" Evie said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong." Evie said. "Oh, no. They belong with me." Castiel said.

"No, Castiel, it's scrambling your brain." Evie said. "No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely." Cas said.

"Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all." Dean said.

"You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid." Behind Castiel was Sam, holding the angel sword. "You're not my family, Dean. I have no family." Evie felt like her heart was going to explode. Sam stabbed Cas in the back. Sam groaned in pain but nothing happened to Castiel. Cas pulled the sword out of his back, there was no blood on it either. He put the sword down.

"I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God - a better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you." Castiel said. Evie looked at Lily, crying now. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Everything she worked for to get Cas to be with her - just to lose him in the end.

* * *

**Welcome to the end of Daeva and the Angel: Soulless! **

**Now, let's chat for a moment, thank you for whoever reviewed, favorited, and alerted the first 4 stories of Lily and Evie. So, now I should tell you, season nine will the last you see of the girls. Why? Because do you realize how hard it is, going episode by episode, deciding what stays and goes? It's hard! Writing is hard! *Quoting Chuck* **

**Do look for new stories coming before Truth Be Told ends and What I've Done beginnings. **

**Now, I've decided since TBT (Truth Be Told) is exactly 40 chapters, I'll only give you two chapters a week since I'm waiting for the S8 finale of Supernatural before I start/finish writing What I've Done.**

**Oh, and do follow my Twitter if you have one, it's HistoryIsMade20 - I will update you on any ideas I have and the progress a story is taking! This will be my writing Twitter account.**

**See you on Wednesday with Chapter One of Truth Be Told! **


End file.
